


Like a flower blooming in the darkness

by WonHaxicated



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonHaxicated/pseuds/WonHaxicated
Summary: REBOOT.LOONA DEMIGOD! AUWHERE IN TWELVE DEMIGODS GOT TANGLED IN A PROPHECY AND FIGHTS THEIR WAY TOWARDS PEACE AND ROMANCE(?)
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 17
Kudos: 104





	1. You're a demigod, Chaewon

**Author's Note:**

> NOT A ME DISAPPEARING FOR MORE THAN A YEAR FOR ONLY TO DEMOLISH WHAT I HAVE ALREADY BUILT.
> 
> SORRY.

A Chaewon centered chapter

\---------------

Heavy footsteps, door swinging harshly and a pillow being smacked on her head. “Cheawon!! Get up quickly we will be having guests!”

Chaewon pulled the covers over her head. “Five more minutes” the blonde whined, sinking far back at the soft comfortable mattress of her bed.

“Get your sleepy ass up right now young lady! And prepare the room for the guests immediately, they’ll arrive after lunch and its almost noon!! GET UP!!” with another smack of the pillow on her head, the abused girl got up in frustration with a grunt.

“ALRIGHT! Geez, you don’t have to hit me.”

The woman chuckles and she ruffled Chaewon’s blonde hair. “Well you were taking too long sweety. Come down and have breakfast.” Her mother smiled warmly, eyes disappearing in a crescent. “Oh! and buy some pastries at Aeongie’s bakery for the guests.” The older woman said before walking out of the room.

Chaewon pulled her blonde locks in frustration before plopping back to bed.

“CHAEWON DON’T YOU DARE GO BACK TO SLEEP!!!”

\--

When she arrived back at their small owned inn at the boarders of Incheon, noise was present in the lobby.

Must be the guests.

She came across two girls, not for from her age, a couple of years older perhaps. They carry nothing except for the taller one who shoulders a small body bag, which is odd since they booked the room for a whole week.

They were having which looks like a serious conversation with her mother, the smaller brunette has her arms flailing around as she seems to explain something to the inn owner.

Chaewon stares curiously at the trio before deciding that she needs to make her presence known. She cleared her throat and successfully gained their attention. As all three pairs of eyes stares at her, she became self-conscious, fidgeting with her fingers she ignored the burning sensation at the tip of her ears. “I- err….I bought the pastries…” the blonde raised her hand, showing the bag full of pastry.

“Great!” her mom exclaimed “Now, now ladies please follow me to the dinning area and have some tea.” She motioned for the two to follow her.

The taller girl with long raven hair stairs intently at her, making her feel more self-conscious than she already is.

“Hi! I’m Jiwoo and this scary looking street lamp is Sooyoung.” The brunette, Jiwoo, extended her hand for her to take.

“Chaewon.” She shook Jiwoo’s hand and turned to look at Sooyoung who still stares at her blankly, Jiwoo, bless her heart, seemed to notice as she nudged the taller girl by the rib making her wince.

“Stop staring! you’re scaring her”

“Sorry. Sooyoung.” She then offered her hand for Chaewon to take, which the latter did.

“I’m Chaewon.”

“We know.”

“Huh?” “WHAT SOOYOUNG MEANS IS YOUR MOM MENTIONED YOU EARLIER!” Jiwoos 8 pt font voice boomed before nudging Sooyoung’s rib for the second time. “Right Unnie?”

“Yes, yes. Right your mom…ahh mentioned you. Yes.”

\--

Weird.

It is extremely weird.

Chaewon doesn’t know if she had too much pineapple tart or it’s something else. As in she’s having this weird feeling boiling at the pit of her stomach.

Like that time at second grade when she was walking home from school and her stomach starts to hurt, she blames the egg sandwich she had for lunch.

The uncomfortable sensation at her stomach only grew stronger and stronger as she nears the local playground by the inn, the hair at the back of her neck erected and a tingle traveled down her spine.

She looks over her shoulder and found a dog growling. Her stomach hurts even more now as the dog that happened to have an extra eye, overly sharp teeth and claws growls at her.

It was a dog, right? Or so she believes before sprinting for her dear life not before tripping on her own feet.

She shivered and cried as the dog nears her, she raised her arms, shielding herself from the mad creature, waiting for the sharp teeth to pierce her skin but nothing happened. And when she opened her eyes slowly the dog was not there, nowhere to be seen like it never existed.

And now that that feeling is back but ten times worse, Chaewon fears for her life.

She excused herself from dinner with her hand clutching her stomach, the two guests eyeing her curiously as she exits the room.

Chaewon slowly trots her way towards her room, the cold breeze of the wind making her shiver.

That’s odd.

As far as she remembers the windows are closed. She looked over and saw the window fully open, the white curtains dancing at the harsh blow of the wind.

Slowly she reached over the handle to pull the window close only to be face to face with a woman.

A woman sitting by the window sill with a nasty smile on her face.

A woman with blood red eyes and covered with the same color of feathers.

A woman with sharp teeth and claws.

Chaewon stood frozen in her spot. Eyes wide as saucers as she stares in disbelief and denial at the creature in front of her.

“Found you.” The woman said with her shriek-y voice, she climbed inside, standing in her full height. Chaewon followed her movements, her stomach hurts worse than ever and her body shaking violently, the oxygen and blood seemed to stop flowing in her system.

When the woman reached her claws towards her, she then regained to ability to move and the first thing that every frightened sixteen-year-old would do, scream.

And screamed she did.

Quickened footsteps neared them and with a blink of her eyes the woman was down at the carpeted floor.

An arrow on her head, crimson blood pooled and tainted the cream-colored carpet.

She fell on her knees, still shaking violently at scene unfolded mere seconds ago. A hand reached for her arm and she flinched away from the contact.

“Hey its okay, you’re fine now.” Sooyoung whispered “Can you stand up?” 

Chaewon nodded ever so slightly and was pulled up by the taller girl. “What happened? What’s happening?” she asked, eyes still fixed on the ground, watching the blood spread near where she stands.

“We’ll explain later.” She finally looked up tensed at the sight of a bronze bow at Sooyoung’s hand. “For now, we have to get you out of here.”

“What?” The younger girl asked in pure confusion, eyes still shaking.

“I told you, questions later. Jiwoo’s already preparing your stuff. Let’s go.” Sooyoung pulled her towards the lobby where she found Jiwoo and her mom already there.

Jiwoo holds Chaewon’s duffle bag with butterfly patches and a knife strapped by her waist.

_Just what the hell is going on?_

Her mom ran to her and engulfed her in a tight _tight_ embrace. “I’ll miss you Chacha.” She whispered at the crown of her daughter’s head.

“Mom what’s going on? I’m scared and confused and I-” she then broke into a sob, her mother pulling her closer.

“I know, I know baby, I know. But you have to go with them, for your safety and your own good.” She cradles her daughter’s face with her hands, she searched for Chaewon’s eyes “You’re special Chaewon, you’ve always been. You’re not like any other kid out there. You’re a demigod, Chaewon.”

\--

“Hey, losers!! We have a new kid” Sooyoung yelled as she entered inside the gate with two huge pillars with Greek symbols displayed above it.

 _‘Camp half-blood’_ it says and woah, her ability to read Greek words still amazes her sometimes. Jiwoo said it’s one of the perks of being a _demigod_ or _half-blood_ or whatever term they use to call themselves.

Traveling by car in a few hours, Jiwoo and Sooyoung filled her in with everything that she needed to know, patiently listening and answering her questions before Sooyoung turned into a rocky path within the woods with a sigh that says ‘This way to D’s grape farm and winery” they continued to travel the road, with a little difficulty before arriving at this place that Jiwoo and Sooyoung called as camp.

Garnering the attention of other kids that looks like about her age, wearing orange colored shirts just like Sooyoung and Jiwoo’s.

The latter gave her a warm and bright smile as she patted her at the back. “Welcome to Camp half-blood, Chaewonnie. Come on, I’m sure everyone’s excited to meet you.”

 _‘Yeah, right.’_ She took a deep breath and entered the massive gates of the camp.

The moment Chaewon set her foot inside; she was overwhelmed by the warm welcome that she received. They greeted her with warm and huge smiles unlike when she’s still back at Incheon, the people back there treated her like dirt. Giving her distasteful looks and avoiding her like she’s a walking plague. She even blames herself why the inn business isn’t doing well.

“Go and be happy, Chacha. You belong there with the other gifted children. I’m sure they’ll take care of you much more than I can and you’ll be given the safety you need that I can never give.” Her mother told her with her usual wide smile but her eyes portrays loneliness as she walked away with the other two demigods with her.

But now looking at these people and their welcoming faces.

Chaewon knew that she found a place where she truly belongs.

The only thing that she’ll miss is her mother and aeongies’s bakery’s pastries.

God bless their pineapple tarts.

After a few hi and hellos, Sooyoung pulled her away from the crowd thanking internally the older girl because her mouth’s starting hurt from smiling too much.

“Let’s go. Mr. D’s waiting for you.”

They arrived at what they call the Big house which is a just a huge plain old barn in front of a massive grape farm. She was welcomed by a huge bearded guy with a weird leopard-skin shirt with matching walking shorts, his bright purple socks standing out too much with his sandals.

“So, Park Chaewon,” he said as he poured some wine to his wine glass. The said girl watched in amusement as the red wine started to turn into something darker. “I’m Dionysus, God of wine and ironically I can’t drink wine!!! Ugh, the stress I suffer everyday attempting to drink wine but for it only to turn into a stupid diet coke.” The god whined.

Making Sooyoung, who’s standing behind her fake a cough so he can get back to the main point of this whole thing.

“Right, as I was saying, WELCOME TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD, CHILD!!! Well since your dad still hasn’t claimed you, you have to stay at Hermes cabin. They kinda take care of the kids like you but no worries!! You’ll stay there for a few days until you got claimed. A little warning though, make sure to secure your belongings properly. And if you have any problems or anything just ask Jiwoo and Sooyoung or you can just talk directly to me!!!! Again, welcome Park Chaewon!!!! I’ll see you all later at the dining pavilion. That’s all!! Y’all can leave now.”

And just like that they were kicked out of the barn.

\-------------

“So, here’s where I stay at, Cabin 10 or the Aphrodite cabin.” Sooyoung motioned to a wooden cabin with pink painted roof, with pillars and matching pink walls with a bright pink lace curtain hanging in the windows and a _very_ pink (if there are any more pinker than any shade of pink) door, a blue-and-white checkerboard deck with steps. The whole cabin is the epitome of a real-life doll house.

It wasn’t really a shocker when Chaewon learned that Ha Sooyoung or Yves as what the other kids call her is a child of Aphrodite. Like when she first met her, the older girl’s whole existence was screaming B-E-A-U-T-Y just forget that fact that Sooyoung still scares her.

“Oh, and Sooyoungie’s the head counselor of her cabin.” Jiwoo said as her eyes sparkle as she looked at the older girl.

“A what?” Chaewon asked with pure curiosity.

“A head counselor. Like representative or leader of the cabin.” The child of Aphrodite answered. “Oh! by the way, Hermes' Cabin is just next to mine its right there-”

“Okay!!~ Now that you saw Sooyoungie’s cabin, let’s go to mine!!~” Jiwoo grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her towards a cabin that looks like a miniature of a Las Vegas casino place. With a classy slanted roof and high ceilings, the cabin is also a four module back to back, two on either side with four entrances. Her mouth literally dropped at the sight in front of her.

“Nice huh? And the most fun part of is that the whole cabin can be rearranged and moved as we desired.” The daughter of Tyche said proudly. “WELCOME TO CABIN 19, TYCHE THE GODDESS OF LUCK AND FORTUNE’S CABIN!!!” she squealed.

“Jeez, Kim Jiwoo pipe it down.” Sooyoung sighed while the said girl was giggling by herself.

\---------------

The trio was standing outside a worn and plain old looking cabin with its brown paint chipping off. After seeing the two older girls’ cabin, Chaewon started to pray that her dad won’t be Hermes but overall the cabin looked massive that it can actually accommodate 50 kids inside.

Just before Jiwoo can knock, the door busted open. Revealing a purple haired girl with a huge blinding smile with both of her hands resting on her hips.

“So, it’s you who’s going to stay with us Hermes kids.” She said as she pulled Chaewon in a tight hug, so tight that she couldn’t breathe. “I’m Choi Yerim, they call me Choerry though, but you can call me whatever you want since we’re friends!!!!”

 _‘Friends?’_ Though it seems like this kid is actually friends with everyone in this place.

“Come in, Come in!! Your belongings are already at your tent!!”

Chaewon nodded good bye to the older girls but her eyes screams for help as she entered the cabin. Hope they’ll see each other later at dinner.

She scanned the room in awe as the cabin has actual tent canvases on the windows for privacy and rooms for each of the occupants.

After Yerim showed her the way to her tent, she left her there to do her own stuff.

She changed into the orange camp shirt then she plopped down to her bed and visited dreamland.

\---------------------

She opened her eyes to meet Yerim’s huge bright smile “Wakey wakey sleepyhead, you sure are a heavy sleeper huh. Let’s go eat dinner.” She didn’t even give Chaewon a chance to check herself if there’s any drool on her cheek as she drag the poor girl to the dining pavilion.

Chaewon stared intently at the central fire burning inside a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub with torches blaze from the columns while the kids started to throw off food on the blazing fire.

It made her frown; wasting food was a big no-no to Chaewon.

“What are they doing? They’re wasting the food.” She asked the girl beside her who’s chewing loudly while holding a chicken leg in her hand.

Yerim cocked an eyebrow at her question. “You mean that? No, no.” She swallowed before continuing “That’s like our offering to our parents up there in Olympus.” she said as she continued to eat her chicken happily.

She eyed the tables intently, looking for the Aphrodite and Tyche’s table but instead of finding her friends a certain raven-haired girl that's clad in black caught her attention.

She was sitting together with odd looking people. Chaewon’s eyes doubled its size as she realized that the girl was actually sitting with skeletons and other dead looking (as in literally dead) people.

“Yerim” she called making the girl hum “Who’s that?” she asked, eyes not leaving the raven-haired girl.

Yerim Followed her gaze and made an ‘oohhh’ sound “That’s Son Hyejoo or Olivia Hye, Daughter of Hades. Sgrew up here, she rarely talks and was always alone playing with those living dead creatures but she’s nice. We’re friends.” She finished with a smile. “Oh!!! Want me to introduce you to her?!! that’ll be great!!! you too can be firends!!!”

but Chaewon couldn’t hear anything Yerim was talking about.

She just sat there frozen with her mind numb from Hyejoo’s eyes that was locked onto hers, staring deeply into her soul.

She started to pray on whoever god her dad is, that this girl, the daughter of the god of underworld won’t send her to the pits of the underworld to feed her to her pet Cerberus.


	2. Capture the flag

“Chae, come with me.” Dayoung, who is just as overly excited, smiley and friendly as her sister, Yerim, motioned for her to come closer.

“What’s up?”

“Follow me. Yerim’s already there.” With Dayoung’s excited hop and skip, they arrived at a huge blue tent at the side of the field. “You will be joining us at training today.” She smiled once more before pulling the curtains open for them to walk in at a Yerim clad in full armor.

“Ah! You’re finally here! Thank you Unnie.” She smiled at her sister.

“No worries, I’ll be out and help the others prep.” Dayoung dismissed her sister with a wave before excusing herself out.

“Here, wear this.” The purple-haired girl handed her a leather armor.

"Uhmm Yerim, I think this armor is too big for Me." the said girl eyed her from head to toe before bursting into fits of laughter making Chaewon's eyebrows raise. Yerim tried to calm herself before another wave of laughter hit her.

Chaewon's armor is indeed too big for her. The whole leather breastplate looks like a dress on her small stature.

After minutes of laughter the daughter of Hermes managed to calm down "Ah yeah, it is. Well, too bad that's the smallest one available. You're just too short, Chaewonnie" she stated before patting the shorter girl in the head.

"Excuse me? Did you just dissed my height?" Chaewon swatted her hand in annoyance a visible scoff in her face making Yerim's grin wider. "You're so dead at me later at the field Choi Yerim." 

"Is that a threat? Oh no, Chaewon you're supposed to threaten the other team because we're teammates!" Yerim beamed at her before wearing her helmet.

"Well I think no one will notice if I stab a teammate, right? So, you better watch your back later, Choi." she said with an innocent smile but her eyes scream murder making Yerim gulp.

"What's happening here you guys?" A low soothing voice said making their heads look in its direction and there stands a tall girl with her blonde locks framing her beautiful face perfectly, she wears a fond smile as she looks at the two girls.

And her eyes, it's a first for Chaewon to see someone with such beautiful blue eyes and it reminds her of the sea.

Yerim shrieked loudly before pouncing on the girl. "Jinsoul-unnie!!!" She watched Jinsoul pat Yerim's head before pulling herself out of the hug. "It's good to see you too, Yerim. Why don't you introduce me to your friend and I see that she'll be part of our team?" The green-eyed beauty said as she eyed Chaewon's blue colored crest.

"OHH!!! RIGHT!!! Okay!! So, this is Jung Jinsoul, Leader of the blue team and daughter of Poseidon the god of the sea." The said girl offered her hand for Chaewon to shake which she gladly took "I'm Park Chaewon, it’s nice to meet you." she smiled shyly.

"Likewise." 

"HEROES!!! WARRIORS!! GATHER AROUND!!" A booming voice was heard startling the trio.

"Come on, we're going to be late." Yerim told her as she handed Chaewon a sword and a shield.

"Goodness, this stuff is too heavy," she said under her breath while she follows the two towards the massive green field.

The demigods were divided into two teams, red and blue. Jinsoul Stood proudly in front of the team and Chaewon decided that she admires the older girl. But what truly caught her eye was the guy in the middle of the two teams talking to Jinsoul and another Blonde girl from the other team. The guy was standing tall but his lower half was a..... _horse's body?_

She tugged at Yerim's sleeve "Hey, who's that? And more importantly what is that?" she asked innocently.

"Hey that sounds rude. He's Chiron, the activities director here and he's a centaur. You know half man half horse. A really good man, he's like everyone's dad here." 

_A centaur huh?_ She didn't know that such things really exist, sure she read about them in Greek mythology books but never thought that she'll meet one in real life and beside she can't still process this whole ‘her being a demigod and Olympus gods’ thing.

Her thoughts were cut when Chiron called her. "Park Chaewon, Come here my child." With nervous steps she walked towards the centaur but seeing Jinsoul’s reassuring smile, her nerves calmed down. “I officially welcome you to the camp’s battle training.” He said as he pulled her in a warm hug.

“Alright, the first one to capture the enemies’ flag wins!!!” Chiron said.

“May the best team win, babe.” The blonde said as she shot Jinsoul a wink making the latter roll her eyes. “I told you not to call me that, Lip.” Jinsoul retorted with a small frown in her face.

“And I told you to call me by my name, not ‘Lip’” she said with a smirk playing on her lips. Chaewon studied her face and the girl is very pretty even with her strong features.

“Hi there, future sister-in-law!” A tall brunette that looks a little bit like the scary blonde said, making the latter snicker and raised her hand for a high five.

“Nice one sis!” Lip chuckled.

“Shut up, Eunseo.” Jinsoul frowned at the sisters’ antics.

“Chaewon, Good luck out there. Just so you know we won’t go easy with you.” Sooyoung said with a smiling Jiwoo beside her and unfortunately, they’re both wearing red crests making her feel sad a little.

“Well I can say the same to you guys.” She lied. Her insides hurt with fear.

“OKAY LADS, GO TO YOUR POSITIONS!!!”

Both teams walked away from each other, Jinsoul leading the way towards the secluded area of the woods.

Yerim patted her back “Don’t worry Chae, because I’ll be with you.” She flashed her signature bright smile.

“And is that supposed to help?” She said with her eyebrow arched.

“Of course!!!”

A loud sound of horn was heard and everyone screamed as they lifted their swords and ran towards the red team’s location.

She ran with her heart pounding with pure nervousness and fear. She flinched as she watched the colors of blue and red crashed with each other.

Screams of pain and agony filled the background.

She saw Yerim clashing swords with her opponent that seemed to be at least three heads taller than her. She was about to run to her friend to offer help when a huge guy with a nasty smirk blocked her way.

The pounding of her chest quickened and the weird feeling in her stomach worsen. _‘What if I actually die in here? Please, no. I still don’t know who my dad is.’_

With a silent prayer to her anonymous dad, she swung her sword violently with her eyes closed and after hearing a loud thud she opened her eyes. She saw the guy lying unconsciously at the floor.

She smiled proudly to herself “DID I JUST REALLY DID THAT?!!!”

“Unfortunately, no.” She looked to the side and saw Jinsoul with an amused smile and eyebrow raised, in her right hand rests a sword with the blade covered with blood.

Wait.

BLOOD.

“Oh my gods, is he dead?!?!?!” She asked but the girl only laughed at her.

“Don’t worry he’s not dead. The wound isn’t that deep.” She said like it’s the most common thing in the world. “Come with me, I know where red team’s flag is.”

“But what about Yerim?”

“Don’t worry about Yerim, she can handle herself. Look” Jinsol raised her sword to point where Yerim is.

Yerim effortlessly dodged Jiwoo’s spear then her sword sliced through Jiwoo’s breastplate like butter before kicking the poor girl in the gut making her fall on her back. “Yerim!! You’re gonna pay for that!!” Sooyoung screamed as she shot arrows towards Yerim’s direction but the daughter of Hermes just blocked the arrows with her huge bronze shield while she dashed towards Sooyoung’s direction.

Chaewon couldn’t believe her eyes as Sooyoung fell on the ground, she didn’t think that Yerim would be so good in fighting.

She made a mental note not to piss Yerim off in the future.

Jinsoul led the way towards the red team’s flag. She fell and slipped a few times on their way, her huge armor making it harder for her to move.

They’re almost there when the blonde beauty from earlier blocked their way making the two stop on their track.

“Oh, hi there Jinsoul and Chaewon.” She said with a huge smirk “but before we kill each other Jinsoul, why won’t we make this even more exciting. I’m letting Chaewon go to get the flag but in this little one-on-one between us, If I win you’ll go out with me and if I lose, I won’t bother you anymore though we both know that you’ll lose anyway so you should just give up now.”

“Oh, try me Jungeun.” Jinsoul said through gritted teeth. “Go Chae and take that flag.”

She nodded and ran towards the end of the woods and there it is. A red flag under a huge mahogany tree.

She ran towards it and just few more steps buy she slipped and fell face first. She cursed her clumsy ass internally.

“Need a hand?” a deep voice said. She looked up and met a pair deep black eyes staring at her.

A shiver ran through her spine. She shook her head and stood up on her own and there’s when she realized that she’s face to face with Hades’ daughter.

“Is this what death looks like?”

“Pardon?” Chaewon’s eyes widen at the realization that she said that out loud. And now she’s sure that this girl in front of her will chop her to pieces and throw her to Tartarus for the creatures there to feed on her.

“N-nothing.” _‘Did I just stutter?’_

“Right. Well if you’re here for the flag you have to go through me.” Hyejoo said as she readies herself for battle, Damascus sword unsheathed.

Chaewon felt her stomach sank. How on earth is she going to win against her? Like what Yerim said Hades’ daughter basically grew up at the camp so it means that she’s fully trained and fully capable of crushing her like a bug.

“R-right” she took a deep breath and tried to concentrate.

She dashed towards Hyejoo with her heavy sword raised, yelling her lungs out. But before she can land an attack towards the girl her foot tripped on an exposed tree root.

She stumbled and crashed her body with the other girl. She opened her eyes slowly and eyed the other girl.

Hyejoo’s eyes were closed. She’s unconscious. ‘ _Oh my god did she hit her head on a rock?!?!?!’_ Before she can even panic, she heard soft snores. _‘Wait, did she fell asleep?’_

She heard rushed steps towards their direction and the both teams were gathered around her whispering “Hey, she knocked out Olivia.” “No way” and other stuff to each other.

She saw Jinsoul smiling proudly at her with her hands clasped against Jungeun’s and watched as Jinsoul’s ears turned red when Jungeun whispered something to her.

_‘So, they’re together now huh’_

Chaewon then realized that they haven’t completely won yet when Yerim yelled “Take the flag!!!” she took small steps and took the flag. She raised it up high then her team screamed in delight. She handed the flag to Jinsoul with a smile though she has no idea on what just happened.

After she handed the flag everyone gasped and looked at her with mixed amusement and shock.

She asked the older blonde girl what’s wrong but she just pointed something above her head. Confused she looked above her head and there floats a shiny poppy-stem.

Chaewon was surrounded with warm bright light; her hair neatly braided with a small flower crown made of poppies rests on her head. She wears this smooth and silky Eden green colored dress, golden bangles on her wrist and golden laced sandals on her feet.

Her god dad just claimed her.

“What the-“ “WELCOME TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD PARK CHAEWON, DAUGHTER OF HYPNOS THE GOD OF SLEEP!!” Chiron said with a bright smile on his face.

“Wait. Wait a minute. My dad is the god of sleep?” She can’t believe it. There must be a mistake but this whole thing explains the sleeping Son Hyejoo in the ground. “And what the heck? IS THIS A GODDAMNED NIGHTGOWN THAT I’M WEARING?!!!” She looked down on her clothes in disbelief.

Really?

A fucking night gown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @WonHaxicated


	3. Hypnos' cabin and seeking help

After carrying Hyejoo’s body to the infirmary situated at the first floor of the big house with her friends’ help and after being shooed by Jungeun after saying “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of her ‘coz my dad is Apollo, god of archery, music, poetry, prophecy, medicine and the Sun.” she finished with a proud smile.

“Show off.” Jinsoul said under her breath but loud enough for the blonde beside her to hear.

“Well you love it when I show off.” she then shot Jinsoul a wink only for the latter to roll her eyes at. “Besides I’ll just ask Eunseo and Jonghan for help if needed.”

And now Chaewon was dragged by her three other friends to an old-fashioned looking prairie house. The cabin is made of mud walls and a rush roof with a wreath of red poppies hangs on the door.

“So, is this my new home? Hypnos cabin, is it?” Chaewon asked curiously making the three nod their head in approval.

“Yup. Oh Chae, this place is really comfy!!!” Jiwoo squealed and the said girl was afraid that her face will split into two on how widely Jiwoo is grinning.

“Well, go on. Knock. I’m sure Eunha will be thrilled to know that she has a sister.” Sooyoung motioned her to the door and with slow steady breaths she knocked three times on the door only to be answered with silence.

She stood there for a few minutes but still nothing. She looked back at the trio with a raised brow “Are you sure there’s someone inside?”

“Yeah. Your sister must be there. I didn’t see her earlier at the game.” The daughter of Aphrodite said while scratching the back of her head.

“She must be sleeping then. You know how such heavy sleepers these kids of Hypnos are.” Yerim said as she sides eyes Chaewon.

“Alright, I’ll go get someone who can wake her up. You guys wait here for a while and Chaewon, make sure that these two goofballs won’t destroy anything while I’m gone.” Sooyoung stated with a small smile.

“Take care on your way, Sooyoungie~” said a waving Jiwoo to Sooyoung’s fading figure.

After a few minutes Sooyoung came back with a taller girl in tow. The unfamiliar girl stood in front of her and Chaewon couldn’t be any more envious of her long _long_ legs and it’s not just her legs that’s really attracting. The girl is really pretty with deep alluring eyes and sharp jaw.

“This is my sister, Kim Sojung.” Sooyoung said pointing to taller girl beside her.

Sojung flashed her a warm smile “You’re Park Chaewon right? Eunha’s lil’ sis. You can call me Sowon, if you like.” They shook hands before Sojung went to the door and tapped the door with an unknown rhythm. “Eunha, baby open up. It’s me Sowon.”

“Baby?” she asked Sojung’s sister standing next to her.

“They’re dating.” Sooyoung simply said as the door slowly opened and Chaewon swears her eyelids suddenly feels heavy, she heared Jiwoo stifle a yawn. A girl slightly taller than her stepped out, slowly rubbing the sleep off her eyes while yawning adorably making Sojung coo.

“Hmmm what’s wrong Unnie?” she asked innocently with her head tilted on the side looking at her girlfriend’s eye for answer.

“Ah, well Sooyoung said that your sister couldn’t enter because the door’s locked and they couldn’t wake you up.” The taller girl said as she patted Eunha’s head adoringly.

Chaewon’s heart swelled at the cute sight in front of her. This two are just so cute together.

“Sister? Ah yes. Dad might’ve told me about you in my dream, Chaewon.” Eunha said now looking directly at her before pulling her at a warm hug. “It’s very nice to meet you after all these years, lil’sis.” Chaewon returned the hug before whispering ‘Same’ to her older sister.

After pulling away from the hug they heard Sojung’s loud laugh “It’s so weird hearing you say ‘lil’ sis’ Eunha, when your barely any taller than her.” she wheezed “Is that a Hypnos’ thing? You know, having short kids.” After saying that Yerim joined the laughter they even made motions comparing their tall heights to the sisters.

“Oh, you might want to stay awake for the whole week, Sojung.” She said innocently but the fire in her eyes says murder. “You guys too.” She spat with venom in her words making the girls flinch in pure terror.

“I’m going back to sleep. Make yourself at home Chaewon.” She eyed the frozen girls in front of her “Good luck.” Eunha said before she closed the door shut.

Chaewon blinked rapidly at occurrence that just happened. Eunha might look like a huge soft fluff ball but when opposed, she can bite your head off.

She gulped and slowly reached for the doorknob so she can bring her belongings in and settle but before her hand can ever touch the handle, she was pulled back abruptly by Sojung.

The fear evident not just in Sojung’s eyes but also with her other friends is no joke. “P-please convince Eunha not to do whatever she’s planning. Tell her we’re sorry.” Everyone nodded in agreement at the taller girl’s statement.

“Why? What could possible Eunha do?” She asked curiously. ‘ _Why are they so afraid of her anyway?’_

“Oh, you wouldn’t want to know.” Jiwoo said while shaking her head, trying to shake off the terrible memory in her mind.

“That one time when she made the whole Tyche and Hermes’ cabin suffer from nightmares for weeks and they are not just ordinary nightmares, I tell you it was because Yerim and I ate her favorite cookies. There’s also that time when she had a fight with Sojung-unnie because of some dumb reason so she wouldn’t let anyone fall asleep even Mr. D and Chiron have to beg for her to stop. Well you see, you Hypnos kids are capable of memory retrieval, memory alteration, can induce sleep, use hypnosis, even astral project or dream travel when asleep and also manipulate dreams.” Jiwoo said with bitterness dripping on her words.

“So please, Chaewon you’re the only one who can save this camp. We don’t want to suffer from nightmares nor lack of sleep. Please.” Sojung pleaded.

“Alright. I’ll do what I can.” Chaewon said with a sympathetic smile.

“Thank you.” The taller girl squeezed her hand.

Once inside the room, there's a hearth with a crackling fire and above the mantel hangs Hypnos' symbol: a poplar tree branch dripping water from the river Lethe, the river of forgetfulness in the underworld and with a mere drop from the river can make someone forget their whole identity are in a collection of tin bowls. Also, violin music is plays softly, and the air always smells like fresh laundry. There are also warm milk jugs placed in the table on the corner wall. There are plenty of empty beds, all with feather pillows, fresh sheets and fluffy quilts.

Every sense in her body is telling her to lie down in the soft bed, her eyelids felt heavy and she felt her feet walk towards the bed.

She lied down the comfy mattress and she’s not gonna lie but this nightgown is really comfortable for sleep and now she’s slowly drifting to sleep when a certain black-eyed girl popped in her mind.

 _‘Hyejoo’_ her eyes shot open in worry. She got up and rushed at the infirmary as fast as she can.

She arrived at the sight of Jungeun nursing the still unconscious girl in bed.

She met Jungeung’s eyes and with a sad smile she motioned Chaewon to come closer and she did. She stood beside Hyejoo’s bed.

“How’s she doing?” she asked with a small voice preventing her voice from cracking. She really felt guilty about what happened.

“I did what I can but she still won’t wake up. Don’t give me that look.” Jungeun said Chaewon’s eyebrows furrow and eyes became glassy. “She’s not dying. You know, I thought about this earlier. I think you’re the only one who can wake her up; I mean you’re the one who put her to sleep right?” 

“But how?” she asked hoping that the older girl may give her the answer she needs but Jungeun only scratch her head and sighed.

“That’s the problem. You gotta figure it out on your own or maybe asking Eunha for help might do? I’m sure she can wake Hyejoo with a snap of her fingers.” Apollo’s daughter suggested making Chaewon’s eyes glimmer in hope but for it to die down in seconds.

Asking her sister might be a very good idea but she’s feeling guilty to ask Eunha to clean up the mess that she made and there’s also a feeling in her gut that tells her that she has to do it herself.

With a determined look on her eyes she told Jungeun “No. I’ll figure it out own my own.”

\--

Chaewon’s standing outside of the Aphrodite cabin. Biting her thumb in nervousness as she pace back and forth, she stopped and eyed the door. With a huge deep breath, she walked towards the door and tapped her knuckles on the smooth surface.

After few seconds of waiting the door opened and there stood a petite girl clad in bunny patterned purple pajamas Even with disheveled hair and half lidded eyes Chaewon find herself gaping at the ethereal being in front of her.

“Yes?” the girl asked with her perfectly sculptured eyebrow arched.

“Ah-ahh right. Uhmmm can I talk to Sooyoung please?” she mentally slapped herself. Why is she such a panicked gay in front of pretty girls?

“And who are you? What do you need with my sister?” the beauty asked once again, eyebrow still arched.

“I’m Park Chaewon, daughter of Hypnos. Please, I have to talk to Sooyoung. It’s a really _really_ important matter.” The desperation in her voice made the girl’s expression soften.

She sighed. “Alright, I’ll wake her up, wait here. By the way I’m Bae Irene.” Irene said with a dazzling smile before she disappeared further in the cabin and Chaewon’s left with a blush in her face.

A groggy looking Sooyoung walked towards her and it made her feel envious. How can someone still look beautiful just after they woke up? Like it’s the epitome of ‘woke up like this’ look?

“What’s wrong Chae? It’s 6 in the morning for goodness’ sake.” Sooyoung said while rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

“I need your help.”

Now she’s outside with Sooyoung in a gray building with an owl carving over the doorway with a plain white curtain.

The structured reminded her of a library and true enough the interior really looked like a library with tall shelves filled with various books and ancient scrolls with different language and genres. Workshop tables and work benches, with cupboards filled with different materials. There’s also 3-D models of different architectures and blueprints also, old war maps and armors. The library and workshop ate so much space that further in the room was the bunk beds pushed against the walls.

“Hey Umji, have you seen Haseul?” Sooyoung asked a black-haired girl with a huge book tucked under her arm.

“I saw her with Luda-unnie at the back.” She answered curtly before settling in a nearby table to read.

She followed Sooyoung like a child following her mother in the mall. Speaking of mothers, Chaewon suddenly thought of her Mom.

 _How is she doing? Is she alright?_ And other stuff her thought was cut short when Sooyoung stopped abruptly making Chaewon bump at her.

“Hey, Seullie.” Sooyoung called out at the brunette sitting in a workshop table her face stuffed in a book entitled ‘Androids and how they work’ with a small girl by her side, writing on a note pad.

The said girl looked up from her book and smiled at the sight of her friend.

“Sooyoung, are you here for my words of wisdom? Like how you should plan your confession to Jiwoo or something” the girl said as she adjusted her round glasses at the bridge of her nose. Her smile filled with confidence and her eyes twinkles with wit.

The small girl snickered “As if she has the guts.”

Sooyoung blushed at the sudden mention of confessing to Tyche’s daughter. “Shut up, Luda. I’m not here for that.”

“But you do plan in confessing right? Don’t be stupid Soo, I swear to my almighty mother goddess of Wisdom t-“ “JO HASEUL!!” Sooyoung yelled. Face flushed in red making Haseul sigh in disbelief.

“Alright, calm down. What is it? I’m a bit busy with making plans and blueprints to help Vivi build her new android model.” She said as she took off her glasses and placed it to the table.

“Again? She already made like hundreds of those.” Aphrodite’s daughter said in confusion.

“Yup. Well she said she won’t stop until she made the perfect one so I’m helping her this time. Anyway, Park Chaewon, right? Are you mayhaps here to hear my words of wisdom?” she said with a toothy grin and Chaewon couldn’t help but to giggle.

“Well, I’ll take my leave and make sure Dawon and Soobin-unnie doesn’t dislocate a bone doing pilates.” Luda stood up, and Chaewon can’t help but to feel proud of her height as this girl is just so…..smol.

“So, you’re saying that you put Hyejoo to sleep and you don’t know how to bring her back to consciousness? You do know that you have the ability of Hypnokinesis, right? It’s the ability to manipulate sleep patterns and, by extension, dreams. You can also use it to induce instantaneous sleep on biotic subjects, or to induce perpetual insomnia which can kill any living thing in a few days. Anyone with this ability can remove the need to sleep from any living thing, or make them dreadfully tired all the time. Also, can cause the subject to sleep forever in a comatose-like state and can even determine how deep a sleep or how long a person or people has. That’s how powerful your ability is.” Haseul explained briefly and Chaewon couldn’t believe that she’s capable of all of that. “All you need to do is master it then you can wake Hyejoo.”

“But how? Please teach me how.” her voice dripping with desperation.

Haseul sighed and scratched the back of her head “That’s the problem I can’t help you with that. It’s your own ability you have to master it by yourself. You have to do it quick though, if this last for weeks Hyejoo might be in great trouble.”

“Wait. Seul, Aren’t Hades' kids also capable of hypnokinesis? So, can’t she wake herself up?” Sooyoung asked who stayed quiet all this time.

“That's right but Hyejoo isn’t blessed with that ability.” The atmosphere became heavier as Chaewon’s shoulder sank together with her hope. “Well if you really can’t do it just ask Eunha for help.” Haseul said as she patted Chaewon’s head.

“Alright, Thank you Haseul.” Hypno’s daughter said with a huff. “Let’s go Unnie.”

“Tsk. For the smartest kid in this place you aren’t much of help Suellie.” Sooyoung said with disappointment in her eyes.

“Excuse me?” the said girl scoffed in offence.

“Whatever. We’re going now.” Sooyoung tugged Chaewon’s hand out of the cabin and with sullen expression the duo left the place.

“WAAIIIT!!” they looked back to see the daughter of Athena with scrolls in her arms running towards them. “You’re going in Hephaestus cabin’s direction, right? Lemme tag along with you.”

They walked in silence as a cabin made of brick and has a smokestack sticking out of it, like a tiny factory or an oversized motor-home came to view. Haseul’s smile widen. “VIVI!!!!” she screamed so loud everyone looked at them including a girl with pink hair clad with pastel pink working overalls with matching pink gloves, working goggles and boots. She wears a deer patterned tool belt around her waist. She mirrored Haseul’s smile as she waved enthusiastically at the trio approaching her.

“Hey you guys!!” She smiled so big making Chaewon and Sooyoung smile as well. “And hi to you too” she motioned at Chaewon “I’m Wong Kahei, everyone calls me Vivi. Daughter of Hephaestus god of fire and blacksmiths, very nice to meet you.”

“Park Chaewon, daughter of Hypnos. Nice to meet you too.”

They exchanged greetings and stayed longer for a chat. Chaewon was so amazed to see actual working androids and much more amused to learn that Vivi made them all herself.

With a tired sigh she plopped herself in her very comfortable bed, thinking a nap will make her feel better. But thinking about Hyejoo just couldn’t let her go to sleep comfortably so she wakes up her sleeping sister.

“Err sorry to interrupt your sleep but I really need your help.” She said as she looked down and fiddles at the hem of her shirt.

“Nah it’s okay. If my little sister needs help of course I have to help her, right? So, tell me what’s wrong.” Eunha said with a smile and Chaewon felt like crying. She felt so touched.

“So, I put Hyejoo to a deep sleep and I don’t know how to wake her up.” Her heart sank deeper at the pit of her stomach every time she thinks about it.

“Well did you try slapping her?” Eunha asked with a straight face Chaewon’s not sure if she’s kidding or not.

“No.”

“Good. You wouldn’t want that, if Hyejoo learned that you slapped her. She might just toss you down to Tartarus. Anyway, the answer is simple. Kiss her. you know how like Prince Charming kissed sleeping Beauty.” She said nonchalantly.

“That’s it? that simple? Okay sure. I’ll kiss he- NOW WAIT A MINUTE!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?!?” her eyes doubled its size. She grabbed Eunha’s shoulders and looked her directly in her eyes.

“Yeah. Do I look like I’m joking Chaewonie?” her sister said innocently.

“Is there any other way that doesn’t include kissing?” she asked hoping her sister will say yes.

“I’m afraid not.” Her arms fell back on her side as she released a heavy sigh.

Oh well seems like she has to accept this and kiss _her death_ hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twt: @WonHaxicated
> 
> please do comment and tell me what you think, your comments keeps me going.  
> and for me to improve. ehehe


	4. Kiss kiss fall in love

Chaewon was standing still with thoughts in her head as she watches her sister knock at the Aphrodite cabin’s pink door.

Eunha’s knuckles bang against the door aggressively. “YAH! KIM SOJUNG IF YOU DON’T COME HERE THIS INSTANT, YOU’LL REGRET IT!!!” The door opened revealing one of Apollo’s daughter holding a pink shower basket.

“Eunseo? What are you doing here?” Eunha asked the taller girl that is not supposed to be in this specific cabin.

“Ah, Bona asked me to get her shower basket. Are you looking for the Aphrodite kids? They’re at the spring, its Wednesday, remember?” Eunseo said as she closed the door behind her. “Well rcome back later when they return. Didn’t Sowon-unnie told you?”

“Must’ve slipped my mind heh.” 

The trio now then walked towards the spring’s direction. Giggles and water splashing were heard nearby the woods not too far from where they stand. “Damn, imagine just what kind of scene is happening behind those trees, Chaewon.” Eunha said dreamily while shaking her head. Eunseo whistles.

“Uhm…I think I’ll just w-wait for Sooyoung and Sowon-unnie to return to their cabin.” Chaewon huffed before sprinting towards the other direction, her poor chaotic panicked gay heart won’t be able to handle whatever’s beyond the spring. Exposed smooth skin, long legs, and fit and toned bodies. Chaewon feels like fainting at the thought.

After waiting for hours for the Aphrodite kids to finish their holy bath in the spring they are finally inside the cabin. Chaewon gaped at the pink painted walls with white window trims. The curtains are pastel blue and green matching the beds and instead of bunks they have twin beds, the boys’ beds were separated with a pastel blue curtain. On the side of their beds there are a huge chest containing their belongings with their names neatly painted on it. Posters of Hollywood and famous Korean stars and idols are posted on the walls alongside with few personal photos. Everything was neatly organized and neat aside from the chocolate wrappers, love notes, and other things under the beds.

The tips of her ears still red and hot from her encounter with the other Aphrodite kids, Irene waved at her and another girl named Bona with pink hair, high nose bridge and sharp jaw greeted her with a sweet smile, Eunseo follows closely behind her.

Everyone that resides in this cabin can pass as celebrities, Chaewon never felt so insecure in her life.

She inhaled the heavily scent of perfume in the air as she looked curiously at the photos at Sowon’s desk.

Most of it was a picture of her and Eunha then a few pictures of them with Umji and three other girls and a picture of Sowon with a handsome middle-aged guy hugging her from the back with huge smiles on their faces.

 _‘It_ _must be her father. Damn her dad looks like a freaking super model.’_

She watched Eunha crouched down and picked unopened love letters under her girlfriend’s bed. Her face turned dark as she glared furiously at Sowon.

“You accepted letters? Tell me who are these from, I’m gonna make them regret at making a move on my girlfriend.” She said with gritted teeth. “And I swear Sojung if you cheat on me I’m going to-“

“Let her live Eunha, I can assure you as her sister, Sojung never cheated and will never cheat on you.” Sooyoung said before settling herself at the edge of her sister’s bed.

Sowon smiled at her sister.

A moan, a loud thud and a giggle interrupted them, making them blush furiously. Sowon banged the wall to her right “EUNSEO!! BONA!! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF EACH OTHER WHEN OTHER PEOPLE ARE AROUND!!!!”

The mentioned girls giggles before Bona shouted an embarrassed sorry.

“So, what’s up?” Sooyoung cleared her throat, cheeks still dusted with pink.

“Chaewon found out how to wake up Hyejoo and she wants to do it immediately.” Eunha said while tearing up the love letters in her hands.

“That’s good!! Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go now! I’m going to tell the squad. Let’s meet at the big house.” Then Sooyoung rushed out of the cabin to tell her friends and to escape her sister and Eunseo’s intimate activity next door.

With every passing second Chaewon can’t help the nervousness eat her up.

She sighed deeply before standing up and lookng at her sister that’s been sitting at Sowon’s bed. “Well? Let’s go?” she eyed at the couple waiting for them to move.

“Wait. Sojung, I need popcorn.” Eunha looked at Sojung with puppy eyes.

“You need what now Eunha?”

“I need a snack.” And all Sojung can do is sigh in disbelief.

\-------------

Everyone is now gathered around Hyejoo’s bed, waiting expectantly at Chaewon to do her thing.

And their expectant looks are just making it worse at Chaewon’s case. She’s a nervous wreck, she can feel the cold sweat drip down from her forehead, hands clammy and that knot in her stomach wanting her to throw up.

“How are you going to wake her up anyway?” Haseul asked curiously.

“I..uhmmm. Well, All I gotta do is k-kiss her.” her face felt so hot and flushed with red.

Loud deafening squeals followed from a jumping Yerim and Jiwoo before they ran up to the flushed Chaewon.

“KISS HYEJOO?!?!? AS IN IN THE LIPS??!!! LIKE HOW THE PRINCE KISSED SLEEPING BEAUTY?!?!?” they bombarded her with questions making her more embarrassed than she already is.

So, she just nodded making the girls more excited at the confirmation they got. Jinsoul and Vivi then eventually joined the squealing party.

Haseul, Sooyoung and Sojung then turned their heads to Eunha who’s eating her popcorn in peace.

“Is the kiss really necessary?” Haseul asked with doubt evident in her eyes with her arms crossed.

“Uhmm, yea?” Eunha answered innocently before proceeding on eating.

“Bull. We know you’re lying Eunha.” Sooyoung said sternly before adding “Do you really have to play her like this.”

Eunha handed her popcorn to her silent girlfriend. She sighed deeply “I’m not playing her. Look, Chaewon doesn’t know how to use her abilities and I’m helping her. In order to wake Hyejoo she needs contact and the kiss will be perfect and her believing that the kiss is the only way she can activate her ability. Like placebo effect. If you believe enough then it’ll really work.” She smiled at her friends “Genius, right?”

“No. it’s stupid.” Haseul retorted as she shook her head in pure disbelief.

“Who knows, maybe it will work?” Sojung said making Eunha beam at her and pulled her on a side hug.

“Whatever.”

\--------------------

“Okay, here goes nothing.” Chaewon couldn’t count how many deep breaths she took at this moment.

She hopes that she’ll do a good job at this and not waste her 15-minute-long toothbrush and mouthwash but they don’t have to know about that.

She bent down and leaned towards Hyejoo with hands balled into a tight fist. She can hear the soft and held back squeals from her friends making her more nervous.

She silently prayed to Hypnos then placed her lips to Hyejoo’s unexpectedly soft ones.

The feelings in her stomach worsen. Like wild butterflies. _Wait. Butterflies._

The kiss lasted for few seconds before she pulled away in shock when she felt Hyejoo’s lips moved against hers.

“If you want to kiss me, you should’ve just asked me directly and not sneak on me in my sleep like this.” Hyejoo said with her shit-eating grin making Chaewon regret waking this huge ball of smugness.

She tried to talk back but her words were caught in her throat.

“IT WORKED!!!” she heard her friends yelled in delight before a wild Yerim jumped at Hyejoo engulfing her in a tight hug.

“OH MY GODS HYEJOO I THOUGHT YOU WILL BE ASLEEP FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!! IT’S BEEN DAYS!!” Yerim cried in her friend's shoulder.

“Wait. Did you say I was passed out for days?” Hyejoo asked with an unreadable expression making Chaewon’s heart sink in fear.

“Yeah. What’s the last thing you remember?”

Hyejoo grunted as she positioned herself into a sitting position. “Well I remember a small blondie tripping in an exposed tree root then bumped her head on mine then I don’t know what happened next.” She said with furrowed brows.

Chaewon was dying with guilt so she decided to speak up. “I’m sorry about that Hyejoo. I didn’t know that it’ll lead you to a deep sleep and I just discovered recently my abilities so I haven’t mastered them yet.” She said with her head hanged low.

She was expecting for the worst like Hyejoo will send her to the underworld and let her locked down in the rest of her life.

But she’s wrong.

“It’s fine. I’ll go back to my cabin now.” Hyejoo stood up only to be stopped by Jungeun.

“You need to rest Hyejoo.”

“I think I’ve rested enough.” She swatted Jungeun’s hand away.

“At least take this nectar and remember to drink it later.” She sighed.

“Fine.” She snatched the small bottle of nectar at Apollo’s daughter’s hand before storming off the infirmary.

“Is she mad?” Chaewon asked in pure fear and Jinsoul placed her arms around her.

“No. she’s not, honey. Don’t worry.” She smiled so warm making Chaewon smile back at her.

“Alright, let’s all go to sleep it’s pretty late.”

\----------------------

_Three heavily injured girls ran cautiously in the middle of the woods. With heavy footsteps and breaths, they ran away from their chasers. Weaving through the woods and muddy and rocky terrain._

_The other one seemingly younger and smaller than the other two, tripped harshly in the ground making the other two stop on their tracks._

_She quickly stood up but the adrenaline in her system isn’t enough to numb the stinging pain in her dislocated ankle and bleeding knee. She groaned as the shorter girl of the pair tried to help her stand up._

_“No. Heejin leave me. I’ll only slow you down. Those creatures are closing fast.” She said to the girl before pushing her away. “I can handle myself. Don’ worry I’ll be right behind you. Besides, our mission is to bring her safely at the camp. That’s our priority.” She motioned at the tallest girl who’s watching them in silence._

_“What the hell are you talking about?!?? You’re only fourteen stop acting so strong!!” Heejin said as she placed the girl’s arm around her and carried half of the younger girl’s weight._

_“Guys. Let’s hurry up.” The tallest among the three mumbled nervously, fingers fidgeting at the hem of her yellow sweater as the creatures’ growls and stomps were getting closer and closer._

_“Just leave me! As a daughter of Ares, I’ll crush those uglies myself.” She retracted herself from Heejin and faced the creatures approaching them fast._

_“Those are freaking cyclops and harpies!” Heejin yelled at the younger girl in frustration._

_“And what about it?” she then drew her long celestial bronze sword, the retreating sun’s light reflecting on the blade dramatically as she charged at the ugly creatures._

_“YEOJIN!!!!!” Heejin called as she was being dragged away by the taller girl to safety._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading uwu  
> PLEASE DO COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS, I'LL REALLY APPRECIATE THEM.  
> yall can check my twt acc: @WonHaxicated


	5. Prank?

A Yerim centered chapter

\--------------------------

A purple-haired girl looks at the schedule with a hand on her chin at written on the white board at the hermes cabin’s common room.

“Parcel delivery at 8:00 am.” She then glanced at her wrist watch. She picked up a nearby ladle and pot resting that has miraculously placed somewhere in the cabin. 

Yerim walked down the hall, banging the two cooking equipment. “WAKIE WAKIE SLEEPY HEADS!!! ITS TIME FOR WORK!!”

“DAMN IT YERIM ITS STILL QUARTER TO SEVEN!” Joy yelled from all the noise as she emerged from her room with her hands covering her ears.

“STOP! STOP! STOP!” Dayoung whined from her room, head covered by a pillow.

A groggy Woozi then plopped himself to the couch. “Yerm stop, you’re waking up the whole camp.”

“Why are you all so gloomy? It’s a beautiful day! Come let’s go fill our stomachs before proceeding to work!” she cheered as she glanced at the pile of parcels they’re yet to deliver around the camp.

Since the Olympus amazon and amazon in general is handled by her father, every order from the other demigods are directly dropped of to the Hermes cabin for them to deliver.

Can’t believe her dad made them his personal delivery guys.

“Isn’t Chaewon on harvesting duty with us today?” Yena asked as she munch loudly on her corn dog, ketchup dripping on her chin.

“Oh, speaking of the devil. Chae!!” Dayoung waved wildly at the mentioned girl. The blonde perked up at the sight of her friends as she trots her way to their table.

“Hey you guys!” she beamed.

“We’re on harvest duty today then battle training after.” Sanha pipped before sipping on his hot chocolate.

“What?” horror and disgust flashed through the blonde’s features. “But its too sunny and hot today.” She frowned, sitting next to Yerim and grabbed herself a sandwich.

“Its not so bad! Sun exposure is good for you! Get all those vitamin d!” Yerim chirped.

“Why are you always so positive.” The small blonde sighed before taking a bite of her food.

“That’s just how she is, get used to it.” Joy retorted.

“Hey I’m not that bad!” She pouted at her sibling’s teasing.

“We know, we know.” Dayoung cooed, patting her head softly. “Our Yerimmie is not so bad.”

\--

“Just how many of more of these boxes do you need to deliver?” Chaewon whined as she follows her friend around the cabin.

“Just one last more and we’re done, besides no one told you to come with me.” Yerim eyed her friend while she continues to pull her mini trolley trailer.

They continue walking to the furthest part of the camp, fog started to cover their path, leafless trees frame the road and cawing of crows get louder and louder with every step they took.

“Are you sure this is the right way?” Chaewon asked, the blonde scooted closer and reached to hold the hem of Yerim’s shirt.

The purple-haired girl chuckled at her friend’s antics “Of course. We’re on the right track.”

“I didn’t know there’s a haunted house here.”

Yerim followed her friend’s line of sight. A huge cabin with pure obsidian walls with a skull hanging by the door frame comes into view.

Crows sitting at the top of the roof cawed at the them as they approach, the wheels of her trolley squeaking. “It’s haunted alright.” She then knocked using the ugly door knockers with a head of a gorgon.

“OLLIE!!! DELIVERY!!” Yerim yelled.

The door opened slowly with a creak, chaewon’s grip on her shirt tightens as mist floods.

“Boo.” Chaewon shrieked as she jumped as Olivia’s face emerged from the mist. Making Hades’ daughter laugh evilly, Yerim clutching her stomach as she wheezes from laughing so hard.

“You should’ve seen your face, princess. Its priceless.” Olivia mocks with a smirk.

“Shut up, Hyejoo and don't call me 'princess'.” Chaewon glared at the girl.

“Just because we kissed once doesn’t mean you can call me with my real name.” Olivia raised her eyebrow at the blonde girl.

“I can do whatever I want, Hyejoo.”

Yerim tensed as the atmosphere around them became heavier. She laughed awkwardly, knowing Hyejoo so well, she knows her friend can do not so pleasing things to others. “Why don’t we come inside first eh?”

“Do you really have to come in?”

“Of course! You have to sign the delivery form and I smell cookies.” Yerim beamed at her friend, hopeful eyes plead for their entrance.

“Fine.” Olivia opened the door wider for them to step inside.

Yerim settled herself at the couch, running her hand over the blood red velvet cover of the couch.

The small shrine by the wall that shelters Greek fire burns bright, illuminating the room.

Olivia walks to her gaming station to check her character’s status, she then proceeded to the table to grab the plate full of freshly baked cookies and offered it to Yerim.

Yerim watched Chaewon’s hand got swatted as she attempted to get herself a cookie. “For Yerim only.” Olivia smirks.

“Anyway, Here’s the form, sign it and we’ll be on our way.” Olivia quickly grabbed the form and signed it. “It’s your gaming stuff.”

Olivia’s face perked up at the mention of her package, she quickly opened and squealed happily at the sight of the latest gaming console.

They were kicked out of the cabin not long after.

\--

Yerim and the rest of the Hermes kids crouched under the sun as they snipped of the clusters of grapes with their garden pruners.

“You know Hyejoo used to harvest grapes with us but she got banned by Mr. D after learning that every time she touches the crops, they die.” Joy chuckled at the memory of an angered Mr. D at the sight of his dying grape farm.

Chaewon couldn’t stop herself from laughing “She really is death herself.” She said, wiping the tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

“Oh, tell me about it.”

Yerim giggled.

\---

Im Yeojing usually train the new kids for battle training but since she’s away on a mission with Heejin at the moment, Chiron decided to let Yerim train the newbie as she is considered one of the camp’s best fighters, second after Yeojin of course.

She watched Chaewon’s tired face, her armor seemed to be weighing her friend down as she continues to try dodging her attacks.

“Calm down, Chae. Watch your opponent’s movements then deduct from there. Read their attacks and use it to your advantage.” She scolds her friend’s sloppy fighting skill.

“Alright, let’s take five.” She removed her helmet and fixed her hair while the blonde just collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily.

“You’re a demon.” She breathes out making her trainer chuckle.

“Am not.”

“You are.” Her friend insisted.

She shook her head in disbelief. “By the way, after this you have archery training with Jungeun-unnie with the rest of the Apollo kids and I can assure you archery training with her is reeaaaally fun!! Oh, and then afterwards will be lunch. Next will be Pegasi riding with Jinsoul!!! THOSE PEGASI ARE SO CUTE AND SO FUN TO PLAY WITH SO I’M SURE YOU’LL HAVE FUNN!!!!! OH! OH! Then, lastly Greek lessons and history with Haseul!!! Everything is mostly boring but the good part is when you learn about those creatures and monsters and the survival 101 if you encounter them!!! You’ll really have a great time, I promise!!!” she told Chaewon as she helped her friend up.

“Why don’t you just kill me.” The blonde exclaimed dramatically.

Yerim giggled and proceeded to teach Chaewon the essentials and basics of battle training but their session was cut short when Jungeun came rushing.

With hands on her knees as she struggled to breathe and panting heavily earned confused and worried looks from the two.

“Hey, I’m sure you’re excited to teach Chaewon but your sched with her isn’t until after 30 minutes!” Yerim sighed.

Jungeun composed herself, gulping hard before she looked directly at Yerim’s eyes with full seriousness. “They’re back. Infirmary.”

And that’s all what it takes for Yerim to drop her sword and run so fast Usain Bolt can’t even towards the big house. She pushed open the huge double door effortlessly. Scanning the faces in the infirmary her face lightning up when she saw a familiar face with the rest of her friends.

“HEEJINIE!!!” she yelled before engulfing the said girl to a tight hug. “I missed you so much!!!” she loosened the hug to look more closely at the older girl’s face.

“I missed you too, Yerimie.” Heejin smiled ever so slightly.

“Yey!! By the way where’s Yeojin?” She asked excitedly, can’t wait to see her best friend again. She missed her so _so_ much she can’t contain her happiness.

She missed playing tricks and pranks on her friends with her best friend, like that one time they mixed Hephaestus’s cabin’s shampoo with pink hair dye, hiding near the cabin, anticipating for the Hephaestus’ kids’ hilarious reaction. Thankfully Vivi liked the color and decided to keep it.

Yerim watched Heejin flinched in the mention of the name, eyes getting glossy and distant. She tried to avoid eye contact but Yerim beat her into it.

“Why? There couldn’t be any possible problems, right?” she smiled weakly trying to dismiss the bad thoughts in her mind.

“She- Yerim, Yeojin’s gone. I’m sorry.” Heejin dropped the words and it exploded and caused so much damage in Yerim’s heart and mind.

She laughed bitterly and stood up “No, no. This is a prank, right? I know Yeojin planned all of this so she can see me cry!! Come on out now Yeojin or I’ll drag you out myself!” her strained voice echoing into the room.

“I’m sorry.” Heejin’s eyes still won’t meet hers and that’s when she lost it. The tears started fall like heavy rain, blurring and flooding her eyesight. She wiped it aggressively “Alright, you won. Heejin’s a good actress and this prank surely got me.” She pushed and opened the cabinets and anything that her small lentil bean can fit in to hide. She even pushed passed her friends desperately looking for Yeojin.

“COME ON OUT NOW IM YEOJIN!! STOP HIDING, THIS IS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!!!!!” she yelled desperately as if calling for Ares’ daughter’s name repeatedly will change anything.

Heejin finally approached the crying mess in front of her. losing a friend surely hurt incredibly like a bitch but seeing how Yerim, the most positive and such a ball of sunshine being a wreck like this just torn her heart to pieces even more.

“Stop, Yerim. Yeojin’s gone. You have to accept It.” she reached for Yerim’s arm but her hand was swatted away harshly. “Yeojin is a hero; she sacrificed herself so Hyunjin and I can survive.” Her voice cracked at the memory of that unfortunate event.

“How can that even have happened? Yeojin is the best warrior in all of us here!” she looked around her friends “Hyejoo!! Can’t you talk to your dad and tell him to bring Yeojin back to life, please?”

“I can’t do that. I’m sorry.” Hyejoos face was solemn eyes, teary.

“Why not? Yeojin’s your friend, too right? Please?” she’s now gripping hard on Hyejoo's hand, desperately begging.

“You know Hades won’t simply let any of the souls to be brought back to life easily like that and I’m not in good terms with him. I’m really sorry Yerim but I really can’t help you.” Yerim never felt so betrayed and hurt by Hyejoo but she knows that she is right. Hades is a jerk.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I should’ve had stopped her and dragged her away with us from those monsters.” An unfamiliar voice caught Yerim’s attention and from the information she just learned, her blood boiled with anger so she charged and tackled the girl to the ground.

“THIS WOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU JUST HELPED HER THERE! SHE COULD’VE SURVIVED IF YOUR COWARD AND USELESS ASS DECIDED TO HELP HER!!!” she balled her fist and started to jab on the girl’s chest. She cried her heart out, calling Yeojin’s name repeatedly.

She knows she shouldn’t blame this girl of Yeojin’s death. But there’s a part in her just couldn’t accept the fact that they left Yeojin there to die.

Yerim’s tears fell and blended in with Hyunjin’s tears as she lied there on the ground blaming herself for Im Yeojin’s death.

Jungeun tried to interfere and calm Yerim down but the look in Heejin’s eyes told her to just leave it so she stayed there by the door with a tear strained face. Jinsoul hugged tightly with suppressed sobs.

Vivi clenched her fist as she pulled Haseul for a quick hug before Haseul decided that this mess is enough, being the mom of her group of friends. She needs to be strong. This too is very painful for her as well. She wiped her tears and calmed her breathing before she kneeled down beside Yerim and pulled her into a tight hug.

Yerim collapsed into the hug and Haseul kissed her forehead and patted her back, rocking their bodies back and forth as she whispers comforting words to calm her down.

It seemed to work because Yerim calmed down a bit.

Chocking on silent sobs while she process everything down, it hurts so much to know that she won’t have her partner in crime anymore, she won’t have anyone to prank her older friends, she won’t have Yeojin to banter with anything stupid, Yeojin won’t be there to teach her new fighting techniques, she won’t have anyone to play and laugh like crazy on their antics anymore.

Her painful sobs echoed loudly in the silent room.

 _This can’t be real right? Please let this be a dream._ _I can’t lose Yeojin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not at me writing instead of studying for my exams on my major subjs tomorrow adkahkha  
> priorities, eh.  
> anyway, please do comment and tell me what you think or if you guys have ideas and suggestions.
> 
> twt: @WonHaxicated


	6. Anamnesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A recall of events on how Hyunjin met Yeojin and Heejin before going to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encho-sen – sudden death  
> Shinai - bamboo sword

A Hyunjin centered chapter

\---

“ _ENCHO-SEN!_ ” sudden death. The referee yelled. Their points tied, she huffed because now she needs to make another point to win this match.

With a side step she created enough distance for her to manage her labored breathing with a deep breath and with her keen eyes behind her head gear’s face guard, watching her opponent’s every movement that seemed to be already out of breath, he’s hunching, breathing hard with his hand holding his shinai limply.

With each second passing she noticed how her opponent seems to be slowing, the shinai in his hands feeling a lot heavier as his arms moved slowly.

And with the drop of the referee’s hand, her opponent raised his arm above his head.

She reads his movements, moving faster than ever, she dashed towards him, ducking and with a pivot of her feet, she dragged her shinai behind her, using the weight of her sword for a heavier impact, she swung aiming to hit his wrist with much impact for him to drop his shinai with a grimace but she’s not done yet.

She wasted no time to deliver a perfect hit above his head, sending him down to his buttocks landing in the tatami mat.

She waited for him to recover and stand up before they bowed to each other before facing the referees and bowing one last time to the sound of cheers and applause from her club mates.

She removed her head gear and wiped the dripping sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

“That’s a good fight ,Kim. I’ll give that one to you.”

She looked back smiled, resting her head gear under her arm “Thanks, Min. Try not to get your ass kicked next time.”

Min shook his head in disbelief but his lips displays a small grin. “Well, I got to say I deserve that one. But I’ll get you next time.”

“Ohh is that a threat?” she retorted, looking curiously at her friend.

“Maybe.” He replied lightly.

“Scary.” She barked a laugh when Min punched her in the arm gently.

\----

There’s talk in the town, young men missing for a few days and being found dead with a bite mark or their whole carotid artery ripped off from their neck.

“Serves them right. Filthy men being attacked by a men hating vampire.” Hyunjin said nonchalantly before sipping in her chocolate milkshake, Cheaewon snorting beside her.

“I mean, deserve.” The blonde continued to giggle to herself as she poke the meatballs in her plate. “This taste like cardboard, I’m sure this is frozen. The quality of food in this diner sucks without ahjumma around.”

“Watching too many Gordon Ramsay videos doesn’t make you a gourmet, Chae.” She replied flatly.

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong.”

She blocked out her friend’s compliants, eyes trained outside the streets.

A lady clad in old fasioned clothes and have disheveled glowing red hair that sticks out in all places has her arms linked with a guy. She seems to limping as they trotted towards the alleyway and as Hyunjin squinted her eyes to look closley, the lady seemed to have a shiny metallic right leg.

_Odd._

Her little observation was caught short when Chaewon patted her in the shoulder. “You ‘kay? You’ve been spacing out.”

“a-ah yes, I’m just thinking about homework.” She tried to look for the lady but she seemed to disappear further in the alleyway.

Kim Hyunjin shrugged the strap of her shinai bag on her shoulder that was slowly slipping with every bounce of her feet to the rhythm of the song playing in her airpods, humming along the melody, she bobbed her head slightly as she rips open the wrapper of her watermelon flavored lollipop.

About to pop the sweet confectionery in her mouth someone bumped into her.

Hard.

Making her drop the sweet treat she’s about to consume.

She gaped at the fallen candy in the dirty pavement, ignoring the slight throb of her shoulder and the person sprawled in front of her from the impact of their collision.

“Damn it! Watch where you’re going you giant!!” a kid clad in a bright orange shirt exclaimed, her face contorted in a grimace as her companion pulled her up to her feet.

“You’re just short.” Hyunjin retorted nonchalantly, eyes still focused on her wasted candy.

“Say that again.” The kid, who by the way is a head shorter that her, dangerously stepped closer. Too close for Hyunjin’s comfort.

She frowned at the kid’s actions, she took off her right airpod and finally looked at the offended kid in the eyes. “You’re short. Besides you’re the one who bumped into me. Look what you did, you made me drop my lollipop.” Hyunjin pointed to her wasted candy that is now attracting the attention of ants.

The kid scoffed “Not my problem, you were blocking the way, giant.” Hyunjin’s frown deepened.

The kid’s companion placed her hand on the kid’s forearm. “Yeo, that’s enough.” She then stepped forward to meet Hyunjin’s darkening eyes. “Sorry, we’re in a hurry going after someone and didn’t notice you. Yeojin here has a bad temper and tends to snap easily and for that I apologize.” The girl a few inches shorter that her bowed her head in deep regret.

“What the hell! Why are you apologizing to this fu-“ “Yeojin. Let’s go.”

“Listen to your babysitter, brat.” The kendo player chided, a sly smile playing in her lips and her eyes glistening in amusement at the sight of distaste and offense flashing in the kid’s features.

“YOU-!” what she’s about to say was cut off when the taller girl pulled her away, not forgetting to slightly bow once more to her.

\---

The bell chimed as the door opened “Welcome to Aeongie’s bakery” she greeted not even bothering to look up as she continued to arrange the baskets though recognizing the small padded steps approaching.

“Yo furry, I’ll have the usual, give me a whole box coz we got guests. Oh! Throw in some custard buns too.” An 8pt font voice laced in amusement said.

Hyunjin frowned at the name, placing the thongs in the bread basket. “I told you to stop calling me that or I’ll spike your pastries with poison.” Her customer only smirked “I’m serious Chaewon.”

“Right. Sorry Hyun, can’t help it.” Her smaller friend chuckled, eyes glancing at the different pastries on display, waiting for her order. “By the way, Jihyun asked me to ask you if you can try to pitch in next week for a game, one of her teammates and supposed doubles partner got injured, so.”

“Sure. Why didn’t she tell me personally though? Not like she didn’t asked for my help before.” Hands busy placing the pineapple tarts in the box

“That’s the thing she’s probably embarrassed asking for your help all the time.”

“But she knows I’m always game when it comes to sports. I mean, I’m not really that dedicated to kendo and I do track, basketball and football too. And me playing tennis is nothing new.” She placed the pastries inside the paper bag and handed it to her friend. “Whatever I’ll just talk to her.”

“Alright. See you next week, Hyun.” Chaewon smiled sweetly before spinning on her hill, about to exit the premises.

“Oi. You forgot something.” Hyunjin said blankly.

“I did?” the blonde faced her with a crooked smile.

“Payment.” Chaewon chuckled nerously, scratching the back of her head.

“Damn, I though talking to you about Jihyun’s favor will make you forget haha.”

\---

The second time Hyunjin saw the same lady was when she passed by the same alleyway on the way home alone, since Chaewon is absent for days because she’s visiting her sick uncle at the hospital hours away from Incheon. Well according to Chaewon’s mom.

She stopped in her tracks, watching the lady link her arm with a guy. Giggling at something he whispered in her ear.

But what really made her feel weird is foul odor like rotten garbage invading her nose, her glowing red hair that seems to be on fire and the loud clink of the lady’s metallic prosthetic leg that clicks sharply in the pavement as she limp slightly.

Hyunjin blinked rapidly, doubting what her eyes are seeing at the moment. Is she the only one seeing this? Why does the guy seem not to care? Is he blind? What is happening?

The moment the lady passed by her, she stopped in her tracks. Side eyeing Hyunjin, making the kendo player’s blood run cold she then hummed to herself before proceeding towards the dimly lit alleyway with the guy.

Hyunjin is rooted to her place, eyes as large as saucers, sweat beading at her forehead with a tingle in her spine.

_What the hell was that?_

A blood-curdling scream at the aforementioned alleyway made her shiver. She dragged her trembling legs at the direction of the scream, something in her gut tells her to run and hide. She feels sick, having the strong urge to throw up but she willed through it. Her instincts and intuition tells her to go after them.

With the scene unfolding in front of her, the disgusting spiraling churning of her stomach worsen at the sight of the lady sucking at the guy’s neck.

They’re eyes locked. She then ripped his left carotid artery, blood spraying all over the place making Hyunjin gag.

The lady tossed the guy to the wall like a rag doll, not breaking the eye contact at all as she took dreadful slow strides towards the trembling kendo player. Her glowing red hair that looks like its in fire glow brighter- _no, her hair IS hair_. Her sharp fangs and claw fully on display and her skin were made of scales.

It hit Hyunjin like a whiplash that this lady is not human at all.

The lady- _creature_ laughed gleefully in amusement. “Well, well. I don’t usually feast on women but a tasty demigod like yourself will do, sweety. I don’t mind having a desert.” She licked her lips with her long forked tongue.

_A demigod?_

“W-what are you t-talking about? B-back off!!!” Hyunjin gripped at her shinai tightly, though trembling she mustered all the remaining courage in her system to at least stand for herself. She’s a trained kendo player after all but what can she do with a bamboo sword used for practice.

“Ahhh you’re a brave one I see but we both know that little toy can’t do anything.” The creature closed the distance between them with a blink, her shinai lying on the ground a meter away. “Shame. A pretty girl like you will have to say goodbye to this world soon.” She grabbed a fistful of Hyunjin’s face, titling it for a better access to the demigod’s neck, ghosting her lips to the site of her pulse.

_This is it._

She’ll die.

She won’t be able to be a successful athlete.

She’s not gonna taste all the amazing bread in the world.

She won’t see her friends anymore. Chaewon. Oh how she wished she could tell her friend that she means a lot to her and that she should’ve allowed her take as much pastries that she wanted for free.

Oh how much will she miss her family.

She didn’t even got herself a cat.

Fall in love and maybe start a family.

She shut her eyes, accepting her unfortunate fate. Waiting for the creature to sink her fangs to her delicate smooth skin.

It never came.

Instead a loud booming voice interrupted them. “YO UGLY!!” they both looked up to the direction of the voice and saw the same kid and her babysitter that she encountered the other day, still clad in their bright orange shirt. “CATCH!!!” she then threw a rock with a size of a fist straight to the creatures face resulting for it to stumble a few steps.

Hyunjin gaped at the two intruders. The kid unsheathed a long sword that looks to be too big for her small stature, she grinned at the flabbergasted Hyunjin before dashing towards the creature. “DAMN DEMIGODS!!” it shrieked, using her long sharp claws to shield herself from the kid’s attacks.

A hand to the kendo player’s arm made her flinch and tense. “Its okay now. You’re safe with us. Just stay back, okay?” The babysitter or whoever she is said, reassuring her with a small smile.

Hyunjin watch as the dim light highlights the girl’s features, making her eyes twinkle and giving her an illusion of a heavenly halo.

She unsheathed a blade that is too long for a dagger but too short to be a sword. The girl rolled out her shoulders and cracked her knuckles “Time to work!” She winked at the still trembling girl before joining her companion.

She watched.

She watched how Yeojin easily dodged the creature’s attack then slashing her chest with her sword. It shrieked loudly as the other girl thrust her blade to it’s side. The kid then swung her sword through it’s neck, cutting it’s head off completely, green-colored blood sprayed and oozed.

“Hell, that was gross.” Yeojin grimaced at her bloodied shirt, kicking the head away like a soccer ball. “Oh well that was fun.” She sheathed back her sword by her waist. “Fancy bumping to an unknown here.” The short girl grinned at Hyunjin like she didn’t just severed a head a few seconds ago.

The kendo player was glad she didn’t pick a fight with this psycho.

“A what? W-what even is happening?!!” she weakly exclaimed, falling into her knees with her hands pulling out her hair in pure frustration and disbelief.

“That was an empousa. You know a vampiric Greek demon.” The kid shrugged.

“Don’t worry I’ll tell you everything you need to know. But for now I have to send an iris message to the camp and then we’ll bring you there.” The kid’s babysitter said slowly “Don’t worry, it’ll get better.” She then patted Hyunjin’s shoulder in sympathy

“Go where?”

“To the camp, where the likes of us, demigods, resides.”

She then learned that the brat’s babysitter is named Heejin.

\--

_It didn’t get better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello yall  
> just a reminder to please take care of yourselves, remember to wash your hands, social distancing, hydrate and take vit c.  
> take proper precautions, please.  
> keep safe guys!!!  
> love you all <3
> 
> sorry for the crappy chap, I just squeezed this in the middle of assignments and requirements despite the lock down. online classes is hell.  
> thank you for reading and please tell me what you guys think!


	7. Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Heejin centered chapter

A hand tugged on Heejin’s sleeve making her stop in her tracks. She glanced back and met the taller girl’s red and puffy eyes.

“W-wait.” she managed to say with her cracking voice. The girl looked so vulnerable and so Heejing decided to wrap her in her arms.

Trying to secure her and protect her to any possible harm. The girl chocked a sob before leaning in the embrace. “Can I stay with you instead? I- I’m sure Yerim won’t be happy to share her cabin with me.” She said as she rests her head on Heejin’s shoulder.

Heejin sighed, fighting herself not to break. Considering Hyunjin’s already wrecked state, she at least needs to be stable. It’s hard but she needs to be. “Of course, Hyunjin. You’re very much welcome in my cabin. But let me talk to Mr. D about this first. Unclaimed kids usually stays with Hermes’ cabin so…”  
Hyunjin nodded weakly as she follows the shorter girl to the big house.

_____________

“Welcome to my home sweet home, the Iris cabin. Please make yourself at home.” She said while watching Hyunjin’s eyes travel against the interior of her humble cabin.

It’s nothing fancy, the outside looks like an ordinary cabin though the white walls are covered with various rainbow-colored gems and in the inside, the colors of the walls change if touched. Lots of prisms and other vivid looking colors and the furniture is cloud-like with rainbow backings, arms, etc. With the windows are made of stained glass and in there is a fountain with Iris’ statue that spouts liquid rainbows instead of water.

The bright and light atmosphere that’s usually present in the room was dull and thick. She wished that some spirit nymph decides to sing or just do anything that’ll lighten up this mood.

She patted the bed next to hers “You can sleep here and as you can see, I’m the only one that resides here. Apparently I’m Iris’ only human child and it’s a good thing to have me some company. It gets a little lonely here you know?” she offered a small smile only to be returned with a forced tight lipped smile and a small nod.

She then watched as Hyunjin sat at the edge of the bed, head hanging low as she picks on her fingernails. She stepped forward and tried to say something when a knock on her door was heard.

She looked at the door and mumbled a “Wait here” to the taller girl.

Heejin opened her door slowly and was met with a flustered and nervous looking Chaewon. It’s such a shame that they met in that way, with her crying her eyes off from mourning over a dead friend. She gave the short blonde a small smile before speaking “What brings you here this late? Is there something I can do for you?” she said.

“Uhm well” she watched Chaewon fiddle with a white jug in her hands. Heejin will coo at how cute the short girl looks if only the events aren’t as depressing as it is right now. “I figured that you guys might have trouble sleeping so, uhhhh I decided to round and give warm milk to help you guys sleep, I don’t know if that’ll help but Eunha put some spell or something there.” She handed Heejin the jug with a small shy smile and Heejin’s heart expanded at the sweet action of her new friend.

“Thank you, really. This is a big help.” She pulled the jug of milk in her chest.

“It’s nothing. I was also hoping to talk to Hyun but it seems like a bad time. Can I check up on her tomorrow morning? I, I just missed my best friend.”

So, they knew each other. No doubt they looked like they saw a ghost when that saw each other at the infirmary before everything went down the drain.

Heejin squeezed the blonde’s shoulder in assurance “Of course. Good night, Chaewon” she smiled genuinely for the first time that day.

_____

She poured the warm milk into a mug before handing it to the girl in front of her. “Here, it’s warm milk. It’s from Chaewon.”

She sat down on her own bed just beside Hyunjin’s. She sipped the warm liquor, indulging the warm liquid as its warmth helped her to relax her tight and tired nerves.

Hyunjin’s fingers embraced the mug as she looked at the content like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. “So, Chae’s a demigod too, huh? She left without saying anything and aunt told me that she visited her sick uncle in the hospital. That liar.” A small smile plays in her lips as she sipped the warm liquor. “But I’m glad that I can be with that idiot here in camp.”

“She seemed really worried about you, she said she’ll come by tomorrow.” Heejin chirpped in, recieving a small hum from the other girl.

the comfortable silence didn't last long as she hoped it would be with Hyunjin's pained voice. 

“You know, Yerim’s right. I should’ve stopped Yeojin attack those creatures by herself then maybe she’s still here… with us.” Heejin listened intently at Hyunjin’s words.

She sighed heavily. The relaxing effect of the milk suddenly became ineffective as her shoulders began to quiver. “It’s not your fault Hyunjin. Believe me. You don’t have to blame yourself for this. If anything, I should be the one who’s to be blamed. I’m the more experienced enough between us but I just stayed there and let Yeojin off like that. I should’ve used force or anything just to stop her but what did I do? Nothing.”

If you ask Heejin if there is anyone to blame here, it’s her. She’s the oldest and most experienced between the three of them. Sure, Yeojin excels more when it comes to fighting but she could’ve done something. Chiron assigned her as the leader of the pair after begging so much for the position for their quest to hunt the empousa roaming and causing chaos in Incheon. She could’ve used her cool ass powers like bending the light to blind the monsters.

The regret and guilt is surely killing her.

“But your sole mission is to hunt that empousa, I happened to get tangled with. You saved me. And decided to take me here for my betterment and because of that, I slowed you down from your timeline. You guys are supposed to be back at camp before dark but because of me those creatures caught up. I should’ve died back then, I should’ve let that monster suck up all my blood dry.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Do you think we’ll just let you die? Hyunjin, I might not know you well but you’re one of us. Demigods don’t abandon each other. We only have each other and that’s where I failed. Y-yeojin. I-I promised Haseul that I’ll look after Yeojin.”

Heejin feels so suffocated.

She hates it.

Before she knew it the tears that she thought dried out was back, her tired eyes aren’t as tired as she thought it is as it decided to pour more tears intensely.

“Fuck!” she grimaced. Heejin wiped them aggressively and laughed mockingly at herself. “I’m so pathetic.”

“I failed not only myself but the whole camp. What was I thinking? I proudly volunteered myself for this quest.” hot tears continued to flood out of her ducts.

A pair of long arms wrapped her in a tight hug. “I'm so sorry Heejin, I wished I wasn’t as useless as I am that day and I still hate myself for It.” Heejin buried her face on the crook of Hyunjin’s neck. “I’m really sorry.” She only shook her head, unable to form words at her state.

She returned the hug and pulled her closer, burying her face even deeper in the crook of the taller girl’s neck and as pathetic as it looks with the two of them clinging with each other for comfort, neither of them cared for they both find peace with each other’s arms and slowly drifted to sleep with their mugs of turned cold milk long forgotten at the bedside table.

Apparently Hyunjin’s warm arms made it possible for her to sleep peacefully more than that warm milk. Maybe she’ll correct Chaewon about the unimpressive power of the supposed calming properties of the milk someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading  
> please do tell me what's on your mind <3


	8. Breathe again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Hyunjin centered chapter
> 
> AS YOU ALL KNOW I HARDLY PROOFREAD SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME AND I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE

Heejin walks silently at her side, eyes looking straight at the huge clearing of the field, watching the other campers prepare the bonfire. Hyunjin hugged the kindling wood tighter in her chest as they approach.

A man several heads taller approached her, his orange camp shirt looks twice smaller his size as the sleeves of his shirt’s too tight in his arms. Hyunjin stiffened at his strong and intimidating demeanor and the fire in his eyes. “Let me.” He said rather commanding with his deep and raspy voice. Without needing to be told twice Hyunjin gave him the wood.

“Those are Yeojin’s siblings.” Heejin chirped beside her, motioning to the campers preparing the bonfire “And that scary dude is Kai, the head councilor of the Ares cabin.”

That explains their strong aura and Hyunjin wished she can witness how Yeojin fit in with these tall and muscular human beings which is the exact opposite of the latter.

“Do we really have to do this?” Kai asked to no one but everyone at the same time.

“What are you talking about? Of course we do. Our sister just died.” Another guy said in matter of fact, exasperation evident in his tone.

“Yes. Of course. Ever the mister nice guy, Shownu.” Kai retorted mockingly “And she’s no sister of ours. A child of Ares are no weakling.”

“Can you hear yourself? Our _sister_ just died. Why are you being such a jerk?” Shownu furrowed his eyebrows, body language being more hostile every passing second.

“Yea? And what are you gonna do? Punch me?” Kai smirked “Don’t think I don’t know that you’e been wanting my position as the head councilor for yourself.”

“That’s not true.” The mentioned guy walked closer to his brother.

All of the Ares kids surrounded the two, two demigods brawling will be chaotic what else if two Ares kids do.

They can literally rip the world in half with their bear hands.

In instinct, Hyunjin stepped in front of Heejin in attempt to protect the smaller girl in the brewing fight.

“Okay, that’s enough.” A girl with copper hair stepped up and patted her brothers In the shoulder. “We’re all just stressed and sad but there’s no need to be shitty with each other.”

“You don’t have to tell me what to do, Sinb.” Kai shrugged off her hand and proceeded to arrange the kindling woods. The Ares kids dispersed from the scene and busied themselves with their own devices.

Hyunjin looked up the sky and watch as the sun meets the horizon, a collision of soft reds and yellows turned into the calm of the night. The usual joyous and lively camp is solemn. Nothing is heard except the soft swaying of the trees as the wind hums.

Shortly the field is filled with friends and family around the blazing fire of the bonfire, all silent and somber.

“Tonight we honor the death of a friend, a family and a hero. Yeojin is a talented and a bright child, and without her the camp will be silent thought I must admit, I will miss her pranks and I’m sure y’alll too.” Mr. D chuckles, shaking his head ever so slightly. Yerim fought off a sob “But aside from her being a trouble child, Yeojin is one of our most formidable warriors and kind in heart. Unfortunately her time came too soon. She laid down her life for the safety of her friends” Heejin’s grip in her hand tightened. She looked at her friend and saw her eyes glistening with tears, she bit her lip and squeezed her hand back. Hyunjin trained her eyes back to the camp head and listened. “Im Yeojin, daughter of the mighty Ares, god of War. Her death will be remembered and will be honored for she is a hero.”

Yerim couldn’t fight of the wave of sobs that hit her, both of her hands covering her face as her should body trembles. Someone from the Ares clan patted her head “You’re such a crybaby Yerimie.”

“You’re crying too Sinb-unnie” she retorted amidst of her sobs.

Sinb shook her head in disagreement “Must be the rain. Hush now, its your turn to honor that brat.”

Hyunjin glanced up the dark starless sky and It is indeed raining quite heavily, the tears pours so heavily. Yerim couldn’t even utter a word properly as she sob evern harder with every word and recollection of memories flow out of her mouth.

Hyunjin feels so sorry.

A tug in her shirt made her snap out of her painful reverie. “You okay?” she couldn’t even answer when Heejin crashed in her arms, she pulled the shorter girl closer, Kai’s halfhearted eulogy is muffled against the pool of brunette hair.

The crowed thinned out as the night went on deeper but Hyunjin stayed behind, watching the wood creak and burn with her back against the big oak tree a few meters away from the bonfire. Heejin’s head resting in her shoulder, the latter fell into a peaceful slumber but their hands stayed intertwined and Hyunjin plays with her fingers, tracing random shapes at the back of the shorter girl’s hand.

Lost in her own little world, Hyunjin didn’t notice the new presence beside her. “Hey.” The kendo player isn’t breathing at all. Sitting stiff with her heart wanted to pop out of her chest. “I see Heejin-unnie made you her personal pillow.”

“Y-yeah.” She managed to breathe out, her throat dry as the dessert.

Tense silence surrounds them and Hyunjin felt like she’s being suffocated. She feels sick with the guilt wrapped in her heart.

“I- I just want to say how sorry I am. I acted like a total bitch and you didn’t deserve it. You’re new and don’t have any idea on what’s going on and yet I blamed you for everything. I’m sorry for letting my emotions took control over me. I promise I’m so much better than this.” Hyunjin attempted to glance at Yerim but only to be told to look away.

“It’s okay. There’s still a part that I’m still at fault so you don’t have to apologize Yerim.” She reached for the younger girl’s hand and held it tightly, now both watching the fire flicker.

She saw Yerim shook her head intensely in her peripheral. “No. You didn’t do anything wrong. Please don’t blame yourself and I’m sorry for making you feel responsible. It was an unavoidable accident and I’m sure Yeojinnie won’t like things to get messy and ugly and that we’re all sad because she’s not with us anymore, I'm sure she wants us to be happy and continue living with a smile. I really hope we can start anew and be friends.” Yerim cracked a small sad smile and she can’t help but smile as well.

She feels so much better, lighter.

Her tears dried long ago but now another wave of tears rolled out of her eyes. “That would be great.”

Yerim squeezed her hand one last time. “Thank you.”

==

“Is this everything?” Heejin asked after she placed the box of Hyunjin’s belongings on the floor, stretching her back. "I'm gonna miss you. My room will feel too big again." she said with a pout on her lips and Hyunjin found it really cute.

“Aww you'll miss me? don't worry because I'll miss you too." The taller girl said with a fond smile before admiring the interiors of the room.

Her mouth slightly agape at the sight before her as she walked towards the wall, running her fingers at it while adoring the beautiful colors. She giggled amused at the sight of the wall paint changing at the touch of her fingers.

_Wow, magical paint eh?_

Pushed to the wall are single beds with chest boxes on the side for their clothes, armor and weapons. Posters of encouragements posted at the wall just above the beds.

To her opinion this room is too huge for herself. she wished she have someone to share this enormous room with but she thought she can always ask Heejin to come over.

On the living room, there’s a huge banner with ‘VICTORY’ written on it posted on the middle of the wall. The whole area can also be turned into a bedroom, gym, dining room, or military command center. There are dozens of interior-decorating schemes which she found to be so cool.

The bathroom was huge, a spacious bath with Nike’s statues acting as the pillar which she found very odd and creepy. Imagine it’s like your mom’s watching you while you bath.

Hyunjin took note to cover Nike’s eyes later when she bathes.

A narrow staircase leans against the back wall that leads up to the loft with few more spare beds and a built-storage underneath the stairs. The loft is used as a private headquarters with a huge planning table on the middle and also an arcade with various types of game consoles, claw machines, racing and video games can be found.

Oh how much Hyunjin loves this place seems like she’ll just spend most of her time here.

_It was few hours ago when her mom claimed her. Hyunjin was celebrating over her small victory over rock, paper, scissors against Heejin on Iris cabin when she felt weird and there are blinding light surrounding her. Heejin watched with eyes wide._

_A golden wreath floating above her head. Her orange camp shirt turned over a glittering yellow sleeveless dress, with her dark hair in piled-up braids circled with a gilded laurel wreath. golden bangles on her wrist and forearm and golden laced sandals on her feet._

_Heejin smiled and pulled her into a hug. “Welcome to camp half-blood Kim Hyunjin, Daughter of Nike, the goddess of Victory,”_

+++++++++++

“How about a quick game of Mario kart? Loser buys the winner bread.” She challenged. Making the smaller girl giggle.

“Deal.”

“Ugh I can’t believe I owe you a week worth of bread.”Heejin said while shaking her head in disbelief with a small smile playing on her lips.

“What did you expect? You can’t just beat a daughter of goddess of victory so easily miss Jeon.” Hyunjin wiggles her eyebrows teasingly.

“You’re so annoying.” Heejin pouted with a matching glare making the taller girl laugh. “Oh! Before I forgot, you’ll start your official training today. Let’s go!” she pulled Hyunjin’s wrist and lead her towards the field.

“You’ll train together with Cheawon so you don’t have to worry too much and besides, I’ll be there so you’ll be fine!” Heejin smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

They arrived at the archery field moments later. Chaewon seemingly having a hard time with her bow.

“Hey loser!!” The taller girl greeted her friend enthusiastically which her friend returned with a dry “Hey furry”

“Shut up.” She gestures a threat, making Chaewon raise her perfect eyebrow.

“Why? You don’t want your girlfriend to find out that she’s dating a furry?”

“I-She’s not my girlfriend.” Hyunjin glared at the blonde but the reddening tips of her ears didn’t go unnoticed.

“GATHER ‘ROUND KIDS!” Jungeun’s booming voice echoed around the whole field, gathering the attention of all. She clapped her hands loudly and grinned “So, the two new comers will join us for today.” She motioned to the two stiff girls. “We’re the Apollo clan- wait, where’s Eunseo- unnie?” Jungeun asked a blonde bear-like girl that have a very charming monolid eyes.

“With Bona, probably.” She shrugged, eyes and hands busy inspecting her weapon.

And if they summoned the devil itself, Eunseo enters the field in tow are two girls that are the definition of beauty “Yo!”

“You’re late.” Jungeun scolded her older sister who just grinned sheepishly.

“I brought some energizers.” The two girls behind her waved and Hyunjin wanted to have a heart attack. They are just so. Freaking. Pretty.

_Oh, they are energizers alright._

She scolds herself internally at how gay she is.

“Same.” Chaewon whispers behind her. She ignored how her friend and resumed to take in the beautiful sight in front of her.

“Irene? why are you guys here? I thought you’re on stable duty?” The bear-like girl questioned.

“Well Seulgibear, Jinsoul asked us a favor so in return she’s cleaning up the stable for us.”

“What? What did Jinsoul asked for?” jungeun questions the trio.

“Just some cosmetics. Now, now, dear sister let’s practice and train these two little cuties.”

Archery training went on smoothly and she couldn’t help but admire the Apollo kid’s amazing archery skills.

Jungeun being consistent with the bullseye. Seulgi being the fastest. Yuju with her amazing posture. Jeonghan and his tricks and Eunseo who seems to be shooting arrows just to impress her girlfriend.

But being a daughter of the goddess of victory, everything was easy for her. She even helped the struggling Chaewon how to aim properly. She smiled when Jungeun praised her every time she hit a bullseye.

“She pulls! She shoots! And she scores!!!” Heejin’s embarrassing howlers makes her face flush red every single time.

She have to admit, it was endearing nonetheless.

Hyunjin almost walked away in pure horror and second hand embarrassment the moment she saw Jinsoul’s head being a horse “WELCOME TO PEGASI TRAINING 101 WITH NO OTHER THAN, MISS JUNG JINSOUL.” She has her arms spread wide as if presenting herself. “NOW CLAP!!!”

No one did.

Even Yerim didn't.

“Oh my gods, Jinsoul you’re so embarrassing stop.” Sooyoung said as she covers her face in embarrassment.

“Shut up Sooyoung, she’s cute.” Jungeun said which earned disgusted looks from her friends.

The girl with a horse head with blonde locks cleared her throat “Geez. I even asked your sister for this, Soo. Let me have my fun. The mist is gonna wear off soon.” Hyunjin watch intently at Jinsoul’s horse mouth moving as she speak.

“What? This is the favor you asked Bona-unnie for?” Jungeun scrunched her face in pure disbelief.

“Yup! Did you like it?” huge horse eyes blinked slowly at her, in attempt to be charming.

It was horrible.

Moments later the mist finally wore off, revealing Jinsoul’s pretty face.

Now she looks so much better. Really if she’s not so much of an airhead she’ll be so much better.

“Anyways, I’ll be teaching you guys the basics of pegasi riding today and the dos and don’ts because after all, I am the best trainer you could ever have.” And there she goes again with her stupid looking grin.

Really she feels embarrassed for this girl.

Jinsoul’s smile faded quickly the moment Haseul opened her mouth. “Well that’s because you understand the pegasis better coz they’re your siblings.”

“Right, you’re sisters with horses. Why do I forget about this all the time?” Jungeun said while wiping the tears at the corner of her eyes “I can’t believe I’m girlfriends with a horse. Wait. Aren’t you a fish?” she asked wide eyed.

“Gods, Jungeun you’re so stupid. Just shut your mouth.” Haseul stated. “Pegasis are Poseidon’s children so they are she’s half-siblings with horses and Jinsoul is more of a fish, dumb dumb. I can’t believe I’m wasting my precious and knowledgeable brain cells with you all. I’m just going to find Kahei.” She said before looking at the newbies “Good luck guys. Just look for me at Hephaestus cabin for our Greek lesson and history after this.” She smiled then left to go to Hephaestus cabin.

“I’m not even siblings with every horse in the world!!” Jinsoul whined but Haseul’s too far to hear.

Hyunjin just smiled at her new friends’ antics and bantering. This is so much better than them grieving over a lost friend and She’s sure Yeojin will like them be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do comment. your opinion and thoughts are my fuel. so please do uwu.


	9. Bloody ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CHAEWON CENTERED CHAPTER
> 
> AGAIN, I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO EDIT AND PROOFREAD SO I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE  
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE.  
> PLEASE ENJOY NONETHELESS

Chaewon was walking back to her cabin after playing with Jiwoo and Sooyoung when she noticed a struggling Yerim with piles of parcels of her arms.

Taking hurried strides to the younger girl, she then tapped Yerim’s shoulder making the latter flinch.

“Gods! Chaewon you scared me!” she gasped dramatically.

“Sorry. Can I help you with that?” she motioned at the parcels on the younger girl’s arms.

“OH! THANK YOU! YOU’RE SO KIND!!” Yerim nodded and handed her half of what she’s carrying.

“Why don’t you ask your siblings some help? I think I saw them playing tag in the field.” she asked as the two of them started to walk.

“Ah. Welp I drew the long end of of the straw so I get to deliver most today.” The purple-haired girl chirped with a huge smile and twinkles in her eyes. Chaewon can’t help but to admire her optimism. Really, Yerim best girl. “These batch are the last anyway.”

“So, where to?”

“Hyejoo’s place.” Chaewon’s body stiffen at the mention of the name of Hades’ daughter. Chaewon never felt so awkward with anyone before she met the younger girl considering their unfortunate meeting, surely they hanged out only because of their mutual friends.They do talk but only with the presence of their friends and maybe cracked a smile or two but she doesn’t know how to act around her.

What if Hyejoo’s still pissed about what happened at the capture the flag? Yerim did mention that the girl hates losing.

She glanced at the younger girl beside her but Yerim’s smile isn’t even faltering. Apparently Yerim is too excited to see her friend and deliver the goods Hades sent for Hyejoo.

And there it is.

The Hades cabin.

Chaewon gulped as Yerim knocked on the door. She can’t believe she’s in front of the doors of hell yet again.

She felt a sense of déjà vu.

The door opened slowly and there, at the other side of the door stood Son Hyejoo. Clad in an all-black outfit. Her raven hair was tied in a high pony tail, and instead of the designated orange camp shirt, she wears a black loose shirt, pale skin peeking out of her ripped jeans and combat boots.

_What an emo_ Chaewon fought the urge to roll her eyes but instead she decided to keep her eyes on the youger girl. To look for flaws in her appearance, of course.

Proably because Hyejoo looks so good. Nope. Definitely not that part.

Her brows raised in question as she looks at Yerim. Chaewon may be relieved that Hyejoo isn’t acknowledging her presence or pissed that the younger girl isn’t acknowledging her presence.

“Your dad sent these.” Yerim said as she hand the packages to the other girl. Hyejoo eyed her and she panicked so she gave the parcels to Yerim instead.

“….Right. Thanks for this Yerim.” She said as she close the door but Yerim stopped her midway.

“Actually can we go inside for a while? You know, so we can hang out.” Yerim said with a pout.

“I’m in a middle of a bloody ritual.” She stated plainly but Chaewon’s heart dropped. _Ritual? Bloody ritual? Is she offering bodies to her dad? Summoning souls? Oh, good gods help me._ She prayed quietly to the gods above.

“OF FUN!! LET US JOIN!!” she blinked repeatedly trying to process what Yerim just said.

She’s going to die. She’s sure Hyejoo and Yerim will offer her soul at the ritual to summon whatever creature they want.

With hesitant steps she went inside the cabin with eyes wide and cautious steps.

Once inside the cabin Chaewon’s nostrils were flooded with the scent of lavender and mint. It was dark the only source of light is the scented candles. The beds are coffin shaped with polished mahogany frames with brass railings and blood red velvet pillows and sheets.

The room was clean and neat. Everything was organized. There's a shelf filled with various books and CDs.

But on the far end of the room was brightly lit with computer lights. 

Pairs of computer screens sat on a table and other apparatus that she believes are for gaming. There’s a mini fridge on the corner of the wall just beside the computer table.

There are also other gaming consoles, like a small arcade. Shooting games, arcade hoops basketball and pacman lined up side by side adjacent to the small shrine.

If she doesn’t know better she’ll mistake the place as Nike’s cabin of course minus the shrine with bones and other stuff.

And what she find weird is there’s no magic circle made with blood, no magic candles and summoning spell books.

“What ritual?” she whispered to Yerim.

Yerim giggled and her answer her back with an enthusiastic “Oh! She means playing games.”

She muttered a ‘oh’ and nodded her head.

Hyejoo unwrapped the parcel and removed a PS4 with various PS4 game disks. Chaewon can’t help but adore the sight of Hyejoo unwrapping the gifts like a unboxing her mountain of birthday gifts. She finished unboxing with a satisfied grin.

Yerim squealed and took the PS4 to prepare it. “What do you want to play? Mario kart? Fortnite? Detroit: become human?”

“Super smash bros” Hyejoo said with an excited glint on her eyes. Chaewon find it really cute how excited she gets at gaming. Like a puppy wagging her tail in excitement.

She giggled at the thought of Hyejoo with dog ears and tail.

“What the hell are you giggling to yourself, weirdo?” Hyejoo stares at her with a very judging look.

_Shit_. She coughed to her fist, covering her embarrassment and reddening face “None of your business.”

She joined the two and sat beside Yerim with Hyejoo on the latter’s side. The game was almost done loading when Yerim abruptly stood scaring the other girls.

“Is there something wrong Yerim?” she asked worriedly.

“Shoot, I forgot it’s my turn to clean the room. Joy-unnie will scold me, I’m really sorry but I have to go. I’ll make it up to you guys. I promise.” Then she rushed out of the door.

Leaving the two behind, Hyejoo coughed taking Chaewon’s attention. “So, ughh shall we play?” she asked awkwardly. Now that Yerim’s not here to fill all the dead silence, everything is just too awkward.

“Yeah, sure”

+++++++++++++++

“YOU CHEATED!!! I’M SURE YOU DID, YOU CHEATER!!” Cheawon said with her cheeks puffed and arms crossed on her chest.

“I DID NOT! I’M JUST TOO GOOD AND YOU SUCK!” Hyejoo retorted with her brows furrowed.

“I DON’T SUCK! YOU JUST CHEATED!” she frowned deeper; she can’t believe Hyejoo did her dirty like that. She’s usually good at video games so she’s sure that the other girl cheated.

She doesn’t know where this confidence to banter with the daughter of the God of the underworld comes from but her pride as a self-proclaimed gamer is too hurt right now. 

“I SWEAR TO RIVER STYX I DID NOT CHEAT!!” Hyejoo tilted her head in frustration as her brows furrowed deeper. There’s a small pout playing on her lips and Chaewon almost cooed at how cute Hyejoo looks.

She erased the thought and slapped herself internally; she can’t call a cheater cute. No, this needs to be settled.

“Rematch. I demand a rematch.” She said firmly.

“Sure princess but we both know that you’ll just lose miserably.” Chaewon’s blood boiled in annoyance as she watched the devil smirk at her.

And she sure did lose miserably and she went to bed with the decision to visit Hyunjin sometime to teach her techniques so she can kick Hyejoo’s ass next time they play.

Yes, next time. Definitely next time.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Chaewon walked cautiously in an unknown place. It was dark. And she’s sure she’s in a cave but she doesn’t know how she got in there._

_Everything was hazy, like she’s watching a 5D movie._

_With deep breaths she walked deeper into darkness._

_She watched the shadows dance from the fire on the torches placed on the wall. She’s pretty sure that her steps should echo or at least make a sound but there’s nothing. Chaewon walked further down the cave following where the distinct sound comes from._

_“WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!? WHY DON’T YOU JUST KILL ME?!” a girl yelled, clad with a familiar tattered orange shirt, blood dripping from her forehead. Hands handcuffed on the wall, her face pale with visible dark circles under her eyes and lips bloodied and dry._

_A brown haired girl on a beautiful flowy dress looked at the girl with a scowl on her pretty face as she then transformed to a huge blue feathered bird with a head of a woman._

_Her sharp claws clawed deeply on the girl’s shoulder. Piercing her shoulder blades, the girl shrieked in pain as blood gushed out of her fresh wound._

_“I can kill you here and now but I still have reasons to let you live. You’re my little bait. I’ll let you go when I get what I want.” She whispered on the girl’s ear._

_The girl glared on the creature as she spat in her face in disgust and anger but the action only made the creature more furious as she deepen her claw on the girl’s shoulder._

_The girl looks too young, like a younger version of Haseul and Chaewon’s heart ripped at the sight._

_“STOP!!” Chaewon ran and tried to push the creature away but her hand just passed through the its body. She panicked and shouted but they don’t see nor hear her._

_Then everything is suddenly spinning, her vision blurry and there’s ringing in her ears then everything went black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do comment your comments are what makes me continue writing  
> thank you for reading


	10. of blades, shadow clones and shuriken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A CHAEWON CENTERED CHAPTER.
> 
> Sorry for the disappearing for months adakhdsk  
> got caught up with some things but I'm back.
> 
> all errors are mine, sorry I didn't proofread ajdalsk

“Since you guys have been familiar enough how camp works and stuff, its time for you to pick your very own weapon that you will master.” Jungeun slides the door open, covering her nose from the sudden storm of dust. “Sorry its been a while since this place was cleaned. Anyway, just pick anything that suits your liking.” The older girl moved aside to make room for the two newcomers as she swats away the fine particles.

The impressive array of weapons are covered in spider webs and grime. Armors and weapons are displayed in the wall, some even stacked in rows in shelves and chests lined by the wall.

Chaewon watched her friend picked up a sword wrapped in spider silk, testing the weight in her hand. “Err…I’m not sure unnie. I’m not really used in this kind of sword.” Hyunjin swings the sword wildly “It doesn’t feel right….”

“How about spears? Daggers? How about being an archer? I must say you have impressive archery skills.” Jungeun suggested while handling different kinds of weapons to the younger girl with a huge grin in her face, hoping to recruit another archer.

“Well, that’ll be nice and all but…” Hyunjin placed the sword back to its original place with her head hanged low.

“I see, if that’s the case we can visit the Hephaestus cabin, they’re in charge of the forge and most kids ask them to costomize their own weapons. Besides, picking your weapon is not as easy as it seems for its like finding the extension of yourself. It will be with you most of the time and you’ll use it for fighting and defending yourselves so, you must pick a weapon your comfortable and compatible with.” The older girl patted her shoulder “How about you Chae? Found anything you like?”

“Not yet.” The questioned blonde scanned the room, being overwhelmed at vast display of weaponry that she may or may not use in harming others, this whole ordeal still doesn’t sit right “Unnie can I ask you how did you pick your weapon?”

“When I first arrived at camp I also tried using different types of weapons but being a child of Apollo, I was immediately drawn to the bow and arrows. In my two years of stay in camp I just use a regular bow with celestial bronze arrow heads that I found here in this run-down armory but in my sixteenth birthday dad gave me this” Jungeun raised her left hand where a silver bracelet with a golden sun pendant rests, she pulled the pendant transforming it into a silver bow with imperial gold snaking the upper and lower limbs, the grip wrapped in leather and the arrow head being a mix of silver and imperial gold. “I know it doesn’t look like your typical bow, this is somewhat closer to what the hunters of Artemis uses. I’ve always wanted to be part of them as much as dad probably hates the idea of me joining the hunters coz you know siblings’ quarrel and shit.” Jungeun slowly rests the arrow back until it magically returned into a mere accessory adorning her wrist.

“Okay, woah. I’m willing to be an archer but where do I get one of those.” Hyunjin pointed at the accessory in pure amusement.

“As much as I’m happy that you’ve realized the beauty of archery, unfortunately this is a present from dad, you can’t find it anywhere.” The older girl fiddled with the sun pendant with an apologetic smile.

Chaewon once again scanned the room, looking for any particular weapon that she can use, she does consider using a bow and arrow after Jungeun showed hers and she does have pretty decent archery skills but imagine having a bow and a quiver full of arrows that’s almost half of her size in war. Not very ideal.

An old chest seemingly the most covered in dust and dirt caught her attention, with small careful steps she approached strongbox. Muting the conversation of her two friends, she wiped the filth with her bare hand. A gold carving of Theseus stepping over a Minotaur as he holds its horn in one hand and a sword with his other hand engraved in the surface of the chest.

Chaewon opened the chest in pure curiosity. There it contains a couple of old ragged leather armor, too heavy swords, helmets, flasks and things that wont’t be any of use for the blonde but being the stubborn girl that she is, she dug through the pile of heavy and dusty equipment.

“Chae? You done yet?” Hyunjin’s impatient voice echoes. They must’ve spent almost an hour in the room and they are yet to find their very own weapon.

“Just a sec.” she grumbles as she tried to look for the very bottom of the chest and grabbed whatever there is, decided to put it back after if it doesn’t suit her. “I’m done. Let’s go.”

“Damn where did you go, Alice? Jumped in the rabbit hole?” Hyunjin questions, and true enough she does looked like she jumped in a rabbit hole with the way she’s covered in filth.

“So, what did you got?

“I don’t know….I just took whatever” Chaewon finally got the chance to look at what she grabbed from the old box.

A dagger sheathed in leather, she carefully pulled out the blade, revealing a celestial bronze dagger. Weirdly, the other flat surface of the blade is made of imperial gold. “What-”

“We should definitely let Vivi-unnie see that.”

\--

The emitting heat and fire from the forge is strong that the trio starts to regret visiting the place. The whole place smells like grease and fire, burning grease in general. The deafening sound of an orchestra of hums and churns from heavy machinery accompanied by the heavy smashing and banging of hammer to metal makes their ears ring.

They spotted Vivi’s vibrant pink hair sticking like a sore thumb from the very back of the room in her matching pink overalls, crouching as she welded over an incomplete human sized robot.

“Unnie!” Jungeun called the older girl. Vivi then switched off the machine and removed her welding mask and smiled at her visitors.

“What brought you guys here?” She proceeded to remove her gloves and placed it in a nearby table.

“We need your help.”

\--

“Okay, so.” Vivi further inspects and examine the weapon in her hand “This no ordinary dagger. As you can see this side of the blade is made with celestial bronze and the other side is made with imperial gold. See this line connecting to the spine?” Vivi pointed at the line on the hilt of the weapon connecting to the spine and to the very tip of the blade “Means you can actually separate this. I think this two are specifically different blades are combined together, like you can use it individually. In short, it’s a dual knife designed to be also used as a singe dagger. Confusing, I know but Imagine it as Zuko’s dual broadswords but in dagger form.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Chaewon whispered under her breath. Why does she have to take something so complicated as her weapon of choice.

“Well, its easier to just show you.” The blacksmith then pulled the blade apart, separating the bronze from the gold. “See? It’s a dual dagger. I think with the odd mix of the magical metals, this might be made from the era when the Roman and Greeks are close and allies. Which is great! You have a very rare weapon! I bet you’re the only one that possesses such a thing.” Vivi brought the blades back together as she handed it the blonde with an amused smile.

“Oh? Jungie, you’re here!” Jungeun’s head automatically faced the direction of the voice with a small smile playing on her lips.

“Seullie” the archer’s whole demeanor relaxed and radiated with immediate joy.

“What’s up you guys?” Haseul greeted the trio with a small wave, scrolls under her arm.

“Ah…I’m helping the kids with their weapon choice.” Jungeun scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

“Yeah? That’s great! I’m sure you’re helping them lots.” Athena’s daughter then placed the scrolls on the table besides Vivi. “I’m just here to drop the improved blueprints of Vi’s android. Please, don’t mind me and carry on.”

Jungeun’s smile dropped ever so slightly at the endearing nickname and that didn’t go unnoticed by the two newcomers. “Yeah well, Hyunjin hopes to get a customized sword.” The statement was more of a question as she side eyed the mentioned girl, not sure with the girl’s preferences.

“Since I’m a kendo player, I was hoping to wield a katana……If that’s okay! Of course, I mean it might be weird since everyone wields a Greek weapon and I’m a daughter of a Greek goddess myself so, I don’t know but it will be great to have a katana because I’ve always dreamnt of having one and I have the skills to wield one and It’ll be so cool and amazing an-and……I’m running my mouth, aren’t I?” Hyunjin hanged her head low, ears red at the sudden outburst.

“Hey, kid its totally fine!! And I haven’t tried forging a katana before so this will be a challenge I’m willing to take. No worries!!!” Vivi beamed, showing her a thumbs up.

“Vivi’s right, there are really no standards of what weapon a demigod can use and you’ll be the first ever demigod to wield one!” Haseul chided as she beamed towards the younger girl.

\---

Heejin dashed towards them without hesitation “KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!” three puffs of smoke appeared and there emerged a complete copy of Heejin herself.

Chaewon and Hyunjin gaped at Iris’ daughter like she grown another head. Ever since they agreed to take part in this little sparring session, they knew things will take a weird turn.

“Heejin. You’re weeb is showing.” Hyunjin deadpanned.

“I see how it is.” Jinsoul smiled at the sight of the shadow clones approaching. “Don’t worry about those, Chae. They’re just illusions.” With a deep breath Jinsoul brought her hands together and performed multiple hand signs. “SUITON: MIZU SHURIKEN NO JUTSU!” multiple water shuriken flew out from thin air hitting Heejin’s shadow clones. The impact made clones explode into nothingness.

“Is that all you can do Miss Jeon Heejin.” Poseidon’s daughter mocked.

“I’m still not finished.” Adhadkjahd “TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!” then immediately dozens of shadow clones surrounded the two blonde girls.

“Damn you nerds.” Hyunjin huffed under her breath, eyeing her partner, as she swung her sword to slice through Jinsoul’s water shurikens.

Chaewon cut through Heejin’s shadow clones using her new acquired dual daggers, dashing towards the duo. She watched Hyunjin Struggle with Jinsoul’s attack and took the opportunity for a sneak attack.

It didn’t go well.

Heejin caught her with a beam of light eradicating her sight completely. The moment she opened her eyes she’s on the ground with Hyunjin’s practice sword against her neck.

“Nice game, Chae.” She smirked.

“Fuck you.” She then kicked her best friend in the guts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please do tell me what you think.
> 
> CC/Twt acc:@WonHaxicated

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> YES I KNOW, I KNOW.
> 
> I DISAPPEARED FOR A YEAR AND CAME BACK ONLY TO REWRITE THIS FIC.
> 
> AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT.
> 
> I KNOW SOME OF YOU WAS ALREADY HAPPY AND SATISFIED WITH THE ORIGINAL FLOW, BUT I WASN'T SO I DECIDED TO FOLLOW MY HEART AND INCORPORATED SOME MORE DETAILS AND STUFF.
> 
> EXPECT LENGTHIER CHAPTERS.
> 
> I WAS SUPPOSED TO UPDATE LAST YEAR BUT STUFF HAPPENED, I ENTERED NURSING SCHOOL AND NOW I RARELY HAVE TIME TO WRITE.
> 
> THE STRESS FROM SCHOOL, PERSONAL MATTERS AND OFTEN HOSPITALIZATION CAUSE OF POOR HEALTH STOPPED ME FROM UPDATING.
> 
> I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT.
> 
> PLEASE BEAR WTH ME.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!  
> Please do tell me what you think about this~  
> -@WonHaxicated


End file.
